Por que todos os caminhos me levam a você?
by Pati Evans
Summary: Lilian Evans sempre odiou James Potter, mas será que uma convivencia mais pacifica pode mudar isso? A fic tá boazinha. Leiam!
1. o convite

_N/A: Tive a idéia dessa fic numa aula extremamente entediante de historia. Espero que vocês gostem. E por favor deixem reviews, sei que não deve estar muito boa mas please deixem as opiniões de vocês._

_Todos os direitos são da J.K, não meus._

**O Convite**

Muitas vezes as decisões que tomamos, podem de algum jeito mudar radicalmente nosso futuro. Pode não ser uma mudança repentina, de algumas horas ou semanas, mas saiba que com certeza ela virá. Imagina se por acaso Einstein não tivesse virado físico? E se Newton não tivesse escolhido se sentar embaixo de uma arvore? E se hoje de manhã você tivesse escolhido fazer outra coisa?

Em certos casos pensamos que a proposta nos feita é boba, sem motivo algum para uma mudança.

Para Lílian Evans, uma garota de 17 anos, ruiva, de incríveis olhos verdes, suas decisões sempre foram na base da racionalidade. Lily, nunca foi de seguir seu coração espontaneamente, não sem antes refletir sobre o assunto.

Totalmente ao contrario de James Potter, um garoto também com 17 anos, alto, com cabelos despenteados por natureza e olhos castanho esverdeados, James sempre foi espontâneo, charmoso, e junto com os amigos arranca vários suspiros de diferentes garotas. Menos é claro, de Lílian Evans.

Bom, isso é o que ele pensa.

E por que comecei falando sobre decisões? Vocês irão ver...

Lílian acordou hoje, 20 de agosto, com sua coruja Lyra, a mordisca-lhe o dedo mindinho. A linda coruja branca, de olhos azuis trazia uma carta amarrada à perna.

A ruiva rapidamente desamarrou a carta, e observou a coruja ir em direção a gaiola. Voltou-se para a carta. Era de Marlene McKinnon, sua melhor amiga. Tirou o pergaminho de dentro e leu:

_Lily, _

_Quer vir aqui pra casa nesses últimos dias de férias? To me sentindo meio sozinha só com os garotos. Podemos comprar os livros juntas, que tal? To morrendo de saudades. Me manda um resposta logo._

_Beijos..._

_Lene_

E então? Ir ou não? Também estava com muitas saudades dela, mas, por outro lado, teria que agüentar James Potter e Sirius Black durante 10 dias a mais, já que ela era vizinha da família Potter. Lílian decididamente não entendia como a amiga os considerava quase irmãos.

"É impossível aqueles dois amadurecerem."

A ruiva agora botava o pergaminho em cima da escrivaninha e se dirigia ao banheiro. Abriu a torneira da pia e molhou o rosto. Tomou um banho e vestiu-se. Desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha. Seus pais estavam sentados, conversando.

- Bom dia filha.- A Srª Evans, uma mulher de aparência calma e doce, de olhos iguais aos da filha, e com cabelos castanho claros lhe beijou a bochecha.

- Bom dia mamãe, bom dia pai.- Ela beijou a testa do pai, um senhor de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos.

Sentou-se e ficou observando pela janela que dava para o jardim, um passarinho branco cantar alegremente...

" Eu vou. Não, acho melhor ficar em casa. Mas ela vais ficar triste se eu não for. Aproveito e fico longe de Petúnia 10 dias antes do previsto. Afinal já agüento aqueles dois o ano todo, 10 dias a mais não vão fazer diferença"

- Mãe, Marlene me convidou para passar os últimos 10 dias de férias na casa dela. Posso?- A ruiva observou a mãe terminar de botar as torradas e os ovos com salsichas em cima da mesa.

- Por mim tudo bem querida. Charles?- Lily, viu o pai balançar afirmativamente com a cabeça.- Mas filha tenha cuidado e sempre aja com...

- Educação. Eu sei mãe, não tenho mais 9 anos de idade, já sou bem grandinha.- Ela sorriu e começou a se servir de suco de abóbora.

- Eles vem te buscar?

- Não, acho que vou aparatar.

- Tem certeza filha? Não acho esse negocio de desaparecer e reaparecer em outro lugar uma coisa muito segura.- A ruiva sorriu, e engoliu o pedaço de torrada que se encontrava na boca.

- Não precisa se preocupar, mãe. Posso mesmo né? O.K, então vou escrever pra ela.- Lílian terminou seu suco e voltou para o quarto. Pegou o pergaminho com a letra da amiga e escreveu no verso:

_Lene, _

_Eu vou, mas pode ir dizendo pro Potter que EU NÃO VOU SAIR COM ELE._

_Beijos..._

_Lily._

_PS: me escreve dizendo o horário, certo?_

- Ly, você vai me fazer um favorzinho.- A coruja bicou levemente o dedo da ruiva. – Leva essa carta a Lene.- A ave estendeu a perna e logo depois que Lílian amarrou o pergaminho ela levantou vôo e sumiu no céu ensolarado.

Lílian decidiu andar um pouco, afinal a coruja ainda iria demorar a voltar e ver Petúnia logo de manhã cedo, parecia demais para o humor da ruiva.

Passou por casas com jardins meticulosamente bem cuidados, com criancinhas brincando, gente andando com cachorros, mas, lentamente a paisagem foi mudando, dando lugar a arvores altas e uma fina estradinha de terra. Andou mais um pouco e se viu numa colina com uma linda vista para a cidade lá embaixo.

Sentou-se apoiada a uma arvore. Sempre que precisava pensar vinha até ali. Quando era pequena ficava horas lendo naquele lugar, já que não tinha muitos amigos na escola trouxa local.

Não que estivesse precisando pensar sobre um certo assunto de cabelos despenteados e olhos esverdeados. Não, de jeito nenhum. James Potter sempre significou e significará problema.

" Ele nunca vai mudar. Quer saber? Eu não quero que ele mude. Mesmo se mudasse continuaria não querendo nada com aquele protótipo de ser humano. Ele é ridículo, cafajeste, machista, idiota, afinal ele é..."

- POTTER!- A ruiva simplesmente não podia acreditar: James Potter, o garoto que ela mais odiava na face da terra, estava ali, parado, na sua frente.

_N/A: E então? Ficou um porcaria né? Mas por favor deixe sua review. Fico mais entusiasmada pra escrever quando recebo opiniões._

_Beijos estalados_

_Paty Evans_


	2. O que você está fazendo aqui!

_N/A: que bom que vocês gostaram da historia! Fiquei tão feliz!_

_Paty com as bochechas da cor dos cabelos da Lily _

_Agora, vamos aos agrecimentos:_

**Mazinha Black:** que bom que você gostou! Poxa, brigada por ter sido a primeira a comentar a fic, e por ter me posto como uma de suas fics favoritas! Nem sei se mereço.. Beijuxxx!

**Lilian Kyoyama:**que bom que você gostou! A parte que mais gostei de escrever foram os dois primeiros paragrafos... não sei... acho que bateu um inspiração repentina na hora.Quanto ao James... bom, você vai ter que ler a fic pra saber... Bjus!

**Arthur Cadarn:**que bom que você gostou! Mas é melhor não se acostumar com mais de um capitulo por semana... sabe, final de ano, provas, estudos... Beijuxx!

**Lana Evans Potter** Que bom que gostou! Ansiosa? Pela minha fic? Tá aí mais um capitulo. Beijuxxx!

**Eowin Symbelmine**: Que bom que você não achou uma porcaria! Passei no teu profile, brigada por ter posto_Por que todos os caminhos me levam a você_? como uma de suas fics favoritas! Tambem sou louca por Senhor dos Aneis! Beujuxx!

_Agora que já agradeci a todo mundo vamos a fic:_

**O que você está fazendo aqui!**

- Eu sabia que você ia ficar feliz com a minha surpresa Lily.- Ele sorria marotamente.

- FELIZ? POTTER, O ÚNICO SENTIMENTO QUE NÃO ESTOU SENTINDO AGORA É FELICIDADE. Estarrecida? eu diria que sim, chateada? com certeza, com raiva? é, mas _feliz_! Nunca, nunquinha.- Lílian se levantou e cruzou os braços.

James chegou um pouco mais perto da ruiva.

- Marlene me pediu para dizer que você pode ir quando quiser pra casa dela.- Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos.

- Ela poderia ter me escrito uma carta.- James decididamente não sabia como, mas ela havia ficado ainda mais bonita nas férias.- Potter?

- O.K., eu pedi para dar o recado não posso?- Ele falou com a voz um pouco surpresa, já que tinha sido arrancado de seus pensamentos.

- Não, não pode.- Lílian começou a fazer o caminho de volta.- E independente disso, agora que você já trouxe o recado pode ir embora não?

- Não.- Lílian parou de andar e se virou para ele. Só que como o maroto estava do seu lado ela acabou ficando perigosamente perto. Quando começou a ficar entorpecida pelo perfume dele "Lílian Evans, ele é o POTTER!", deu dois passos para trás. Mas não sem antes ficar da cor dos seus cabelos. James sorriu.

- Como... como é que é Potter? Você não está insinuando que vai entrar na minha casa não é?

- Ruivinha, eu sempre achei que você fosse mais bem educada. Poxa Lily, será que eu não posso conhecer seus pais?- James fez uma cara tipicamente Sirius Black: a de cachorro pidão.

- Não, não pode.- Ela voltou a andar.

- Lily, você está repetindo frases demais.

- Potter vê se me deixa em paz.

- Nunca. 

Andaram calados por um bom tempo, até as casas bem cuidadas aparecerem novamente. Agora um numero maior de criancinhas brincavam alegremente em seus quintais. Lílian reparou num menininho de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis brincar com seu cachorro. Quase tinha esquecido de que estava ao seu lado. _Eu disse quase. _

- Pensando nos filhos que vamos ter Lily?- A ruiva se assustou ao ouvir a voz do maroto, mas rapidamente voltou ao tom cortante.

- Separados, claro. Porque Potter, se eu tiver filhos esses decididamente não vão ser seus.

"_Isso é o que você pensa, ruivinha_."

Quando a garota avistou sua casa seu virou para ele, dando graças a Merlin pelo pai já ter saído pro trabalho.

- Olha aqui Potter, nada de gracinhas e brincadeirinhas sem graça entendeu?- Ela apontava o dedo indicador para o maroto.- Promete?

- Faço tudo o que você quiser Lily.- Ela revirou os olhos.- A propósito: bonita casa.

Lílian abriu a porta com um certo receio. E esse receio era justamente por causa de...

- Ei, anormal, a sua coruja idiota...- Petúnia, que aparentemente perdeu a voz no meio da frase, olhava de um jeito bastante esquisito para James. A ruiva olhava da cara abobada da irmã, para expressão divertida no rosto do garoto.

- Filha, já chegou?- A Srª Evans aparecia pela porta da cozinha.- É seu amigo?

Lílian demorou para digerir aquela situação, e quando percebeu James já estava se apresentando.

- Sou sim. Muito prazer Srª Evans, meu nome é James Potter e vim buscar a Lily para vir comigo para a casa de Marlene.- James falava numa voz mais grossa e mais madura.

A ruiva olhou para ele. "QUE HISTORIA É ESSA DE VIR ME BUSCAR? NÃO, EU NUNCA FALEI QUE IRIA COM ELE. Se bem que, quanto mais rápido eu fizer as malas, mais cedo fico livre da minha adorada irmã."

- O prazer é meu, querido. E pode me chamar de Rose. Aceita um xícara de chá?

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça e acompanhou a simpática senhora á cozinha, mas não sem antes sorrir e piscar marotamente para a ruiva. Lílian bufou e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto.

- Quem é ele?

- Um garoto da escola Petúnia.

- Mas ele disse que era seu amigo. Ele também é...

- É sim. Ele é um bruxo. Ou melhor, um anormal, uma aberração, como você mesma costuma chamar. E ele não é meu amigo. Agora, me deixa em paz.- Ouviu a irmã bater fortemente a porta ao sair, mas e daí se ela estava com raiva? E daí que ela pode ter gostado dele?

Passados mais ou menos 5 minutos a ruiva (que estava de costas para a porta) ouviu alguém entrar.

- Petúnia eu não falei pra me deixar em... ha, é você Potter.- Lílian sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- Não sabia que você era esquentada desse jeito com a sua irmã.- Ele sorriu.

- Você não me conhece Potter.

James sussurrou um "_Te conheço mais do que você pensa, Lily"_.

- Falou algo?

- Não. Sabe, nunca imaginei que estaria hoje no seu quarto.- Ele se sentou na borda da cama.

- Observe bem, e se lembre de cada mínimo detalhe Potter...- Lílian dobrava as vestes de Hogwarts.

- Você quer que eu me lembre detalhadamente do seu quarto Lily?- Ele a olhou marotamente, o que faz a ruiva sentir suas bochechas esquentarem novamente.

- Você não me deixou terminar: Observe bem, e se lembre de cada detalhe porque nesse quarto você nunca mais vai entrar.- Ela fechava o malão.- E é Evans.

- Bom, não é o que a sua mãe acha.- Ele cruzou os braços e continuou com o sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Explique.- Lílian sentou-se na cama.

- Acho que a sua mãe gostou bastante de mim.

- Meu Merlin! Eu decididamente não mereço isso.- Lílian olhava suplicante para o teto do quarto.

- E saiba que eu também gostei bastante dela. Sua mãe é uma mulher surpreendente Lily.

- Ela se impressiona fácil.- Ela se levantou, fechou o malão e o arrastou para fora do quarto, bom essa era a intenção, porque na metade do caminho, a garota sentiu o peso do objeto sumir.

- Você não acha que eu deixaria você levar o malão sozinha, acha?- James sorria.

- Sei me virar sozinha.

Mas aparentemente o maroto ignorou esse ultimo comentário, porque segundos depois ele descia as escadas com o malão da ruiva nas mãos.

- Potter...- Lílian voltou ao quarto e apanhou a gaiola vazia com raiva.

"Idiota, infantil, imaturo, criança, metido, por que ele não consegue ficar quieto? Como uma pessoa consegue ficar passando as mãos nos cabelos a cada minuto? E, meu Merlin, como ele consegue amadurecer na frente da minha mãe? É interesseiro, interesseiro e idiota.

_Mas até que ele está hum... digamos... "diferente" com aquela camisa azul marinho. _

Como é que é? A MINHA consciência achou James Potter BONITO?

_Você não pode negar isso. _

Não, não posso. Mas ele não tem nada dentro, é oco. O que adianta ser bonito e desinteressante?

_Você não sabe se ele é interessante ou não. _

Claro que sei! Convivo com aquela coisa há 6 anos.

_Não Lily, você nunca se sentou para ter uma conversa com ele. Uma conversa pacifica, sem gritaria. _

Não sou eu quem começo."

- Aberração, a mãe tá te chamando.- A ruiva ouviu a irmã bater a porta ao sair.

Será que estava enlouquecendo? Discutir com a própria consciência? Ainda mais quando o assunto é James Potter?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James sorria por dentro. Mesmo que a garota o tivesse recebido com os costumeiros foras ele tinha que admitir que tinha se dado bem. Estava na casa da _sua ruivinha_ e havia conquistado a sogra. _"Imagina se Lily me ouve falando uma coisa dessas_."

Falando nela, o maroto não acreditava que ela havia ficado ainda mais bonita nas férias. Os olhos verdes, a pele branquinha, os lábios rosados...

James a amava. Amava cada uma das sardinhas localizadas em sua bochechas, amava o jeito dela por a mecha de cabelo que lhe caia nos olhos atrás da orelha, o jeito dela sorrir (mesmo que não fosse para ele), amava aquele par de esmeraldas que ela tinha em lugar dos olhos...

Se sentia um completo idiota na frente dela, surpreendentemente nervoso e com uma incontrolável vontade de passar as mãos nos cabelos quando ela estava por perto. Já tentara de diferentes maneiras esquecer a ruiva, mas que disse que conseguia?

Balançou a cabeça, a fim de espantar os pensamentos. Olhou para o aposento em que estava. Devia ser a sala de estar, a um canto uma daquelas invenções trouxas, de formato quadrado passava diferentes imagens, e um pouquinho mais para a direita uma estante com fotos e livros se encaixava na parede. O maroto se aproximou de estante, ajeitou os óculos afim de ver melhor as imagens nas fotos. Reconheceu a garotinha de longos cabelos ondulados ruivos sentada no colo da mãe. Sorriu marotamente e passou a mão nos cabelos já despenteados.

- Vamos?- Lílian observava o garoto de costas.

-Claro. Até outro dia Srª Evans. Foi um prazer conhecer a senhora.- James de um beijo na mão da senhora. Lílian revirou os olhos, mas dando graças a Merlin, Petúnia não ter aparecido mais. "Provavelmente deve estar se castigando por ter achado ele bonito."

- Tchau, mãe.- Lily a abraçou.- Prometo que mando bastante cartas.

- Se comporte.- A ruiva sorriu e deu um novo abraço na mãe.

James apanhou o malão de ruiva (sob protestos de "Potter deixa que eu mesma carrego"), eles se dirigiram para o meio da sala, houve um aceno de varinha e segundos depois, estavam na frente da imponente casa dos McKinnons.

_ N/A: E então gostaram? Please deixem reviews!_

_Beijus! Paty Evans_


	3. Discussões

_N/A: Mil desculpas pela demora, mais é que estou perto das provas, aí sabe como é né? Estudo, estudo, estudo._

_Bom, mais finalmente tá aí um capitulo novinho pra vocês_._E muuuito obrigada pelas reviews!_

_Vamos aos agradecimentos: _

**-Laura-:** Tambem achoo James lindo! Que bom que você gostou da fic! Beijuxxx!

**Eowin Simbelmine:** Fiquei muuuito feliz! Que bom que estas gostando! B-jus!

**Dudinka Tonks:** As minhas inspirações sempre veem na aula. É incrivel! Mais que bom que você está gostando! Beijus!

**Mazinha Black:** Achou o capitulo fofo? Eu tambem! Não sei... acho que estava inspirada na hora. Continua lendo! Beujuxxx!

**Bruna Grager Potter:** Que bom que você gostou! Beijus!

**Pikena:** Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic! Beijus!

**Lilian Kyoyama:** _Paty com as bochechas vermelhas_ Que bom que você gostou! Beijuxxx!

_Agora, finalmente a fic:_

**Capitulo 3 **– **Discussões **

Um imponente jardim se mostrava a sua frente, com lindos pinheiros ziguizagueando o curto caminho que levava à mansão, de cor creme, de dois andares, com lindas sacadas. A ruiva olhou lentamente para o lado direito afim de memorizar cada detalhe, afinal nunca tinha ido a casa da amiga. Já passaram as férias juntas umas duas vezes mas estas sempre foram na sua casa.

Observava as estranhas flores bicoloridas (algumas rosa e roxo, outras de diferentes tipos de vermelho, azul, amarelo...), de repente seu olhar se dirigiu a uma casa também muito bonita. Alguns metros separavam as duas. _"Deve ser a casa dele"_

Estava tão surpresa com tudo aquilo, que nem viu a amiga se aproximar e a abraçar pelas costas.

- Lily!- A ruiva, que estava da cor dos cabelos, tomou um susto enorme.

- Lene, você quer me matar de susto!- Ela se virou para a garota de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel.

- Aí Lily, que drama.- Lene sorria divertidamente.- E então como foi a viagem?

A reação a essa pergunta foi bastante previsível.

- Horrível, porque você não me mandou uma carta? Melhor isso, do que ter que ver o Potter as 8 da manhã de uma calma sexta-feira.- A ruiva cruzou os braços.

- Lily, vai dizer que você não gostou? E a viagem foi ótima.- James se encostou em uma arvore, pronto pra receber mais um fora.

- Não, não foi.

- Lá vem você com essa frase dita repetidamente.- O garoto ajeitou os óculos.

- Porque essa é a única frase alem do meu costumeiro "Não" e "Cai fora Potter" que pode se encaixar nessa conversa.

- Quer dizer então que estamos tendo uma _conversa? _Posso encarar isso como um progresso ruivinha?

Mas a resposta da garota não foi dita, porque na mesma hora Sirius Black bagunçava os cabelos do amigo.

- Vejo que conseguiu trazer a Evans, Pontas.- Ele sorria galanteadoramente, o que fez Pontas sentir uma certa pontada de ciúmes.

- Não Black, isso é apenas um holograma.- Lílian apontou para si mesma.- E ele não me trouxe. Vim por conta própria, independente dele ter ido a minha casa ou não.

- Um holo o quê?

- Nada não. Esquece.- a ruiva se virou para a amiga.- Sua casa é linda, perfeita Lene.

- Isso porque você ainda não viu a parte de trás. Bom, mas acho melhor agente entrar e deixar as malas no quarto.

Enquanto James levava o malão da ruiva (Mais um vez sob protestos), ia conversando com Almofadinhas e como as garotas estavam um pouco mais a frente...

- E então algum progresso?- Sirius dirigiu seu olhar ao cabelos ruivos da garota.

- Com ela não, mas com a sogrinha...- James bagunçou os cabelos e sussurrou.

- Só você mesmo, Pontas, pra agüentar essa daí.

- Que nada Almofadinhas, que nada_. Essa daí,_ ainda vaiser inteiramente minha, você vai ver.- Sirius sorriu debochadamente.

- Essa foi realmente boa Pontas._ Um dia ela vai ser minha..._ há,há,há...

- Sirius, não enche o saco.- James falou irritado. Depois usou um tom mais ameno.- O Aluado vai poder vir?

Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, os pais não deixaram. Sabe como é né? Segunda é lua cheia, eles acharam perigoso, blá, blá, blá... Mas ele disse que se encontra com agente no Beco Diagonal. Se bem que o único que pode com o Aluado sou eu. Você e o rabicho, que também não vai poder vir, algo como ter que viajar com a avó –Ele fez cara de desentendido.- Não são páreo para o Aluado.

James olhou com um cara que beirava o divertimento e o deboche.

- Como é que é? Você, bola de pelos, acha que é o mais forte? Sirius, você é um animal domestico. Almofadinhas...

- O que você está falando Veado? Chifrudo?

- Olha aqui, cachorrinho... –James apontava o dedo indicador direito para o maroto.

- Eí, vocês dois, pequenas criancinhas... agente já ta dentro de casa. Agora se vocês querem ficar discutindo banalidades, tudo bem...- Lene se sentou no enorme sofá vermelho veludo que se encontrava em frente a lareira, e cruzou os braços.

Lily olhou para a sala. Dava no mínimo umas três salas da sua casa dentro. Era enorme. Na parede direita muitos quadros com molduras prateadas e douradas enfeitavam o ambiente junto com uma enorme arvore genealógica em tapeçaria. No lado esquerdo havia uma longa estante de livros. Na ponta ela fazia um curva para dar lugar a uma escada em espiral de madeira bem trabalhada. Na pequena parte de cima, mais livros e uma porta.

Voltou seus pensamentos para os dois garotos. Como podem discutir por isso? Claro que ela não ouviu toda a conversa, mas, mesmo assim...

Descobriu no ano passado que Remo era lobisomem. Conseqüentemente descobriu também sobre a animagia dos outros três. Claro que não estava de acordo com aquilo, e sabia que o maroto também não era de total acordo, mas como eles e Lene mesmo disseram foi só para ajudar o amigo.

- Como vocês podem ser tão infantis?- A ruiva cruzou os braços enquanto subia uma imponente escada que dava para os quartos.

- Evans, você é que é séria demais.- Sirius sorriu.

Andaram por um corredor largo. A terceira porta a esquerda dava para o quarto em que iria ficar. Os garotos deixaram a mala da ruiva e desceram.

- Até daqui a pouco ruivinha.- James piscou para a garota. Lene ria abertamente da cara da amiga.

- É Evans, Potter.

A ruiva poderia jurar que logo após a porta ser fechada ouviu Sirius dizer alguma coisa como:

- Seu gosto para garotas é realmente peculiar, Pontas.

"_Ele fala como se eu fosse um objeto. Não me admira. Afinal eles tratam as garotas desse jeito mesmo_."

A ruiva balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos (que por sinal, ultimamente tem sido constantes), e olhou em volta. O quarto era perfeito. Com vários tons de azul (sua cor favorita _/N/A: Sempre botam como verde, mas preferi deixar diferente_), nas paredes, no teto.

O chão era coberto por um tipo de madeira bem clarinha. As paredes eram em degradê. Começava rente ao chão o azul claro, ia escurecendo, até que no teto um azul marinho reinava.

A cama era da mesma madeira clara que cobria o chão e por cima do colchão um linda colcha aparentemente encantada para que parecesse ondas de um mar calmo. As janelas iam do teto ao chão, com finas cortinas brancas bem parecidas com seda. Do lado direito, entre a cama e as janelas que davam para uma linda sacada, havia uma penteadeira muito bonita, e, do outro lado do quarto ficavam o armário e a porta que dava para o banheiro.

- Bonito não?- Lene sorria ao ver a cara da amiga.- Todo o quarto é enfeitiçado para que no minuto em que você põem as mãos na maçaneta da porta ele fique com a sua cara. Não sabia que você gostava tanto assim de azul, Lily.

A ruiva sorriu.

- É lindo, perfeito.

As garotas tiraram as roupas da ruiva do malão e foram botando no armário.

- E então...

- Então o quê?- Lílian parou de dobrar a blusa verde que tinha nas mãos.

- Vai dizer que você não sentiu um friozinho na barriga quando viu ele?- Lene tinha um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios.

- Não. Claro que não senti nada. Na verdade tomei um susto enorme, imenso, ao ver ele.

" **Você não pode dizer que não sentiu nada.**

_Claro que posso! Porque EU NÃO SENTI NADA! _

**Hum... é mais fácil você admitir que é orgulhosa demais para admitir até para a sua melhor amiga que sentiu sim alguma coisa. **

_Não, eu preciso admitir para mim mesma que estou precisando ser internada no St. Mungus urgentemente. Ficar discutindo com meu inconsciente é sinal de loucura._

**Sou sua consciência Lílian Evans. **

_Acho isso improvável. Consciência é a nossa parte coerente, dá conselhos. E principalmente: NÃO FALA DO POTTER COMO UM SER HUMANO NORMAL."_

- Alooo,- Lene mechia a mão na frente do rosto da ruiva.- Lily, você está me escutando? Pensando no James é?

- Claro que não. O que você estava dizendo mesmo?

- Não precisamos arrumar suas coisas, afinal, tenho a Haty.

- Não vou nem falar do que acho sobre esse trabalho escravo.

As garotas rapidamente desceram as escadas, pararam na cozinha para falar com a elfo, e saíram em direção a parte de trás da casa. O terreno era enorme, com vários tipos de arvores, algumas das quais a ruiva suspeitava serem magicamente modificadas.

- É sério. O mundo bruxo precisa urgentemente acabar com essa visão medieval.- Elas iam andando por um emaranhado de arvores.

- Visão medieval?- A garota tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto.- Lily, os elfos gostam do tratamento que tem.

- Claro que gostam. Nunca tiveram a chance de ter melhorias no emprego que levam. Emprego não, _trabalho escravo._

- AÍ Meu Merlin.- Lene suspirou.- Você, quando põe uma idéia na cabeça, é bem difícil de tirar.

- Só quando sei que minhas idéia estão certas.

- Então você vai mudar de idéia quanto ao James?

- Peraí um pouquinho. Como é que saímos de uma conversa sobre os direitos dos elfos, para uma discussão a respeito do Potter?

- E porque seria uma discussão?

- Porque a minha opinião sobre ele já é formada. E em argumentos fortíssimos. Assim, se começássemos a falar sobre ele, você falaria suas opiniões, suspeitas por sinal...

- Eí!

- E tentaria me convencer de que ele é legal, maduro e tal. Coisa que sei que definitivamente...

A ruiva parou de falar subitamente. Esqueceu do que estava falando. Na sua frente uma enorme clareira se abria, com um lago transparente bem no meio.

- Como... como... como é que tem um lago quase que do tamanho do de Hogwarts, na sua casa? E afinal, de que tamanho é esse terreno?

- Bom, o terreno é da minha família junto com a do James. E quanto ao lago... não tenho a mínima idéia.

As garotas se sentaram encostadas a uma arvore.

- Por sinal a senhorita nem me contou como foram as férias. E aí, algum garoto aparente?

- Não.- Lene fez cara de desolada.- Ainda gosto muito do Dean. Não consigo tirar ele da cabeça.

Dean Bones tem 17 anos, também é da Grifinoria. Branco, de estatura média, cabelos pretos lisos e olhos azuis acinzentados , encanta Marlene desde o começo do 6º ano. É amigo das duas, e por isso mesmo que Lene não se declara para ele (claro que também tem o fator **TIMIDEZ**), a garota não quer perder a amizade do amigo.

- Você devia falar o que sente pra ele.

- De jeito nenhum. Vai que ele diz que não gosta de mim desse jeito e depois fica o maior clima estranho entre agente?

- Você só está pensando em uma possibilidade. Mas e se ele se sentir do mesmo jeito?

- Aí, sei lá!- A garota passou as mãos pelos cabelos.- O melhor que posso fazer é esquecer isso.

- Você é que sabe.- A ruiva deu de ombros.- Mas acho que ele também gosta de você, Lene.

- E eu prefiro não correr o risco. Alem do mais a senhorita não pode ficar me dando conselhos amorosos.

- E por que não?

- Porque, você não consegue admitir que gosta do James.

- Eu realmente desisto de ter uma conversa com você sem mencionar o nome do Potter.- Lílian cruzou os braços.

- Lily, ele realmente gosta de você...

- Não, ele não gosta. Alem dos mais é imaturo, criança, besta...

- E você é séria demais.

- O que foi? Vai imitar o Black agora? Não sou séria demais, é só que Potter não tem nada haver comigo.

- Sei...

- Como assim?

- Como assim o quê?

- Esse _sei..._ o que você quer dizer com isso Marlene?

Lílian não chegou a saber o que a amiga queria dizer, porque se viu sendo beijada na bochecha pelo maroto de cabelos arrepiados.

- POTTER! Quem foi que te deu o direito de me beijar! - A ruiva estava da cor dos cabelos.

- Oi pra você também Lílian.- James se sentou do lado dela. A uma distancia segura, claro. – Vocês estavam conversando sobre...

- Nada que te interessa. - A ruiva não estava gostando nada dele ter sentado ao seu lado.

- Evans você poderia ser um pouquinho mais sutil de vez em quando não acha?- Sirius, que estava sentado do lado de Marlene sorriu.

Lílian revirou os olhos e dirigiu se olhar para frente, tentando em vão, fingir que _ele _não estava sentado do seu lado.

" _Aí Meu Merlin, mais o que é isso agora?_

**Me parece que nossos pensamentos sobre o James estão ficando mais constantes não? **

_Não tem nada haver. Eu não posso estar sentindo o que penso que estou sentindo! Não por ele! De jeito nenhum! Isso é culpa sua, parte insana da minha cabecinha desregulada._

**Minha culpa? De jeito nenhum!**

_Lílian se concentra no lindo lago que esta na sua frente. Por que só consigo pensar que o perfume dele é super cheiroso! _

**Porque você está gostando dele.**

_De hoje em diante vou ignorar você. Devia ter trazido um livro, assim ocupava essa minha mente insana." _

A ruiva ficou um bom tempo observando a paisagem a sua frente. E se empenhou tanto que nem percebeu que a amiga e Almofadinhas tinham desaparecido dali.

- Onde aqueles dois se meteram?- James ouvia a pergunta, mas se concentrava nos lindos olhos verdes. Apenas deu de ombros.

Lily se preparou para levantar mas sentiu o maroto segurar seu pulso.

- Lily, me diz, por que você nunca aceitou sair comigo?- A garota evitou olhar aqueles olhos esverdeados.

- Por que você sempre foi muito infantil Potter. Azarava o Snape praticamente todo dia, saia com uma garota diferente por semana.

- Mais não azaro mais o Snape, e quanto as garotas, nunca obriguei ninguém a sair comigo, nem nunca falei nada sobre um relacionamento mais sério. A não ser para uma certa ruivinha.

- Primeiro: você nunca chegou nem a ter um relacionamento com elas, como poderia ficar mais sério? – Lílian o olhava nos olhos.

- Não sabia que você me observa tanto assim ruivinha.- James coçou marotamente a parte de trás dos cabelos.

- EU não te observo. Isso é apenas um fato que toda a escola sabe.

- Lá vem você com quatro pedras na mão. Me diz o que foi que eu fiz pra você?

- Sinceramente? Nada. Na verdade Potter, você completo é que me irrita.

- Bom, qual é a segunda questão?

- O quê?

- Você estava enumerando os meus defeitos.- Ele sorriu.

- Há, sim. Você, hipoteticamente claro, nunca falou que teria um relacionamento mais sério comigo, se algum dia eu aceitasse sair com você.

- Lílian, você acha que eu ficaria 2 anos inteiros te chamando pra sair pra depois te dar um fora?

- Acho.- A ruiva cruzou os braços. Só agora notou que deveriam ser mais ou menos 2 da tarde e que estava morrendo de fome.

- Eu realmente não acredito nisso. E se você me conhecesse melhor?

- Acho que só iria piorar as coisas.

- Porque oras? Não custa nada.

- Claro que custa, minha paciência.

- Vai Lily, por favor...- James fez uma cara de cachorrinho molhado.

- Potter se você prometer parar de me chamar pra sair se eu aceitar...

- Isso eu não posso garantir ruivinha.- Ele sorriu marotamente. A garota revirou os olhos.

- Vou pensar.

- Agora, que tal comermos alguma coisa?- James, com um aceno da varinha, fez aparecer uma toalha e por cima desta uma incrível variedade de comida.- Minha mãe vai ficar uma fera quando descobrir que um quarto do almoço desapareceu.

Lílian sorriu.

- Espera aí.- James usou um tom de voz surpreso.

- O que foi?

- Eu te fiz sorrir Lily? Eu sozinho, te fiz sorrir espontaneamente?

- Há, há,há... muito engraçado Potter.- A ruiva sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Seu outro sorriso era muito mais bonito.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sirius, você realmente acha que os dois vão conseguir se acertar?- Lene conversava com o maroto.

- Sei lá! Aqueles dois não tem jeito. Bom, não custa nada tentar um vigésima vez não é?– Ele sorriu sarcasticamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Potter, você já tentou ser mais maduro por pelo menos um dia?- Lílian encostou a cabeça na arvore e olhou para o horizonte.

- E você já tentou pelo menos por um dia ser menos madura?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Apenas que você não sabe aproveitar a vida Lily.

James se reprovou mentalmente por ter dito aquela frase um segundo depois. Lílian na mesma hora se levantou.

- Olha aqui, Potter. Você não é ninguém pra me dizer se aproveito a _minha_ vida ou não. E se aproveitar a vida for o que você faz, eu prefiro o meu jeito _maduro_ de ser. E você não me conhece! Eu juro que tentei ter uma conversa com você, mais é definitivamente impossível.

Lílian deu as costas ao maroto e seguiu andando pela mesma trilha que tinha seguido com Lene.

"_Porque ele não me deixa em paz? Por que não desaparece?_

**Admita que se ele fizesse isso, você sentiria falta. Será que não dá pra engolir esse orgulho bobo, e admitir que gosta dele?**

_Eu NÃO gosto dele!"_

_N/A: E então, gostaram? Se sim, aperte nesse botãozinho aí embaixo, se não deixe sua review do mesmo jeito!_

_Beijuxxx!_

_Paty Evans_


	4. Sentimentos?

_N/A: Queria agradecer ao pessoal que vem me mandando reviews. Muuuito obrigada! Minha mente só funciona a base de reviews._

_Vamos aos agradecimentos:_

**Bruna Granger Potter:** Os dois são o casal mais perfeito que poderia existir. Que bom que está gostando da fic. Beijuxxx!

**Laura:** A Lily conhecer a mãe do James? Bom essa é uma possibilidade. Continua lendo tá?Beijuxxx!

**Eowin Symbelmine:** que bom que você gostou do capitulo! Continua lendo. Beijuxxx!

**Deborah: (**_Paty com as bochechas da cor dos cabelos da Lily_ ) Não consegue para de ler? Que bom que você gostou!Beijuxxx!

**ysi: **Bom, admitir eu não sei... até porque a Lily é muito cabeça dura. Continua lendo ta?Beijuxxx!

**Dudinka Tonks: **Bom, com quem ela vai ficar? Isso você só vai saber se ler a fic. Que bom que você está gostando! Beijuxx!

**Mazinha Black:**Perfeita? Sério? Continua lendo. Beijuxxx!

_Agora, vamos a fic:_

**Capitulo 4 – Sentimentos?**

Lílian não conseguiu se concentrar em mais nada naquele dia. Quando chegou, Lene estava conversando animadamente com Sirius aparentemente sobre o time de quadribol dos Tornados.

- Acho que esse jogo eles ganham. Afinal, os Chundley Cannons estão bastante fracos esse ano.- Lene adorava quadribol. Era a goleira do time da Grifinória. Por sinal uma excelente goleira.

- Não sei... eles realmente surpreenderam no jogo passado contra o União de Pudlemore. Evans? - Sirius olhou da ruiva parada a porta da sala com uma cara bastante atordoada para Lene, com uma expressão surpresa no rosto.

- Não Black. É um hipogrifo que está na sua frente.- Lílian estava começando a sentir o rosto esquentar. De raiva. Uma raiva que aparentemente estava sentindo de si mesma.- Vou subir... tomar um banho...- Lílian subiu a escada e entrou no quarto.

- Mais o que foi que deu nela?- Almofadinhas continuava com a expressão surpresa estampada no bonito rosto.

Lene definiu a aparente confusão da ruiva em apenas uma palavra:

- James.

- Pontas não tem jeito com ela.- Sirius fez uma careta.- É por isso que acho que ele gosta dela de verdade. Mas essa sua amiga, Lene, é mais teimosa que ele.

- Não sei... a teimosia e o orgulho dos dois chega a transbordar sabe? Sirius, conheço vocês três _(N/A: os três são: Remo, Sirius e James.)_ a seis anos. O James até mais, e sou a prova viva de que vão continuar duas crianças imaturas até o fim de suas vidas.

- Duas?- Sirius tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto.

- É, duas. O Remo não é criança feito vocês.

Sirius sorriu marotamente para a garota.- Só em certas coisas Mckinnon.- Ele se aproximou mais, e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.- Bom, acho melhor procurar o James. Aquele dali deu pra ficar filosofando cada vez que leva um fora da Evans.

Marlene deu um sorrisinho pelo canto do lábio. Mas o seu pensamento estava prestes a entrar em conflito. Ela não gostava do Dean? Então porque o beijo que Sirius deu em sua bochecha a fez sentir calafrios?

Ouviu a porta fechar e subiu para falar com a amiga.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lílian estava nesse momento enfiada na banheira. Queria tirar esses pensamentos de si mesma. Jogá-los fora. Queria tirar a angustia que a estava corroendo por dentro. Mergulhou a cabeça na água e emergiu. Por que toda essa tristeza armazenada? Seria bom se ela fosse embora num simples piscar de olhos...

"_Por que ele me chama pra sair? Será que não percebe que eu não quero nada com ele? Já fui muito magoada, e não quero que isso ocorra novamente."_

Lílian fechou os olhos, deixando lembranças que ela se esforçava para esquecer emergirem...

_- Eí! Olha quem ta aí pessoal, a aberração!- Uma garota da mais ou menos 10 anos, loira de olhos castanhos apontava para a garotinha de ondulados cabelos ruivos e olhos incrivelmente verdes da mesma idade._

_Lílian nunca teve muitas amigas no antigo colégio. Sentia-se só. Fazia coisas estranhas sem nem ao menos perceber. Os outros meio que a discriminavam por isso. Sentia que alguma coisa estava fora do lugar, ela mesma se sentia deslocada. Sempre fora tímida, mas quando era pequena nem ao menos tentava falar com os colegas, afinal praticamente todos tinham algo contra ela. Criou uma barreira que (ela achava) a protegeria de qualquer coisa._

_Recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, seus pais ficaram muito felizes, pois também sofriam com a solidão da filha. Mas Petúnia, criou um ódio ainda maior pela irmã. Ódio esse que nem a própria Lily entende direito. Quando chegou a Hogwarts já não mais se sentia deslocada. E Marlene se mostrou uma incrível amiga._

_Mas Lily, descobriu que, em qualquer lugar que você vá, vai ter uma garotinha loirinha pra te encher o saco. No começo ficava muito triste por ser chamada de sangue-ruim na frente de toda a escola por um grupo de alunos que se acham superiores. Com o tempo aprendeu a não dar bola, se mostrou uma das melhores em sua turma. _

_Mas, de vez em quando a tristeza voltava, a solidão também. Não que não tivesse uma super amiga. Claro que não. Adorava Lene, ela a ajudara em tantas coisas, já ouvira tantos desabafos da ruiva. Mas tem certos sentimentos e lembranças, que guardamos dentro de uma caixinha trancada por poderosos feitiços. Coisas que só nos sabemos como e quando sentimos. Sentimentos e lembranças que muitas vezes queremos esquecer. _

_E vocês pensam que a ruiva sempre teve essa brigas com o Maroto? Pois estão enganados. Na verdade ele foi a primeira pessoa com quem falou ainda no trem a caminho da escola..._

**A magrinha garota ruiva, estava tendo dificuldades para achar uma cabine no vagão, a maioria já estava lotada. Encontrou uma, no final do ultimo vagão. Sentou-se e ficou observando as paisagens passando pela janela do trem, imaginando se estava realmente no lugar certo. Afinal ela, uma bruxa?**

**Estava tão compenetrada em sua duvidas que nem percebeu a porta ser aberta e um garoto magro, de olhos castanho esverdeados escondidos por óculos de aros redondos e cabelos despenteados perguntar se poderia ficar ali.**

_- Eí, menina você está me ouvindo?-_** O garoto ajeitava os óculos.**

_- Quem... quem é você?_**- Lílian se virou para ele, agora sentado na sua frente.**

_- James Potter. E você?_

_- Lílian Evans_**. – Lílian voltou a olhar a paisagem lá fora.**

**-**_ Também é sua primeira vez em Hogwarts?_** – James sorria.**

_- É sim. Posso ter perguntar uma coisa?_** – A ruiva se virou para ele. Só agora o garoto percebeu como os olhos dela eram verdes. Acenou positivamente com a cabeça.**

_- Você vem de uma família de bruxos, certo?_**- Mais uma vez o garoto acenou com a cabeça.**

**James esperou a ruiva continuar mas ela ficou calada. O que é bem estranho pois a maioria das garotas nessa idade falam pelos cotovelos. O garoto estava pronto pra perguntar qual o motivo daquela pergunta, mas nesse momento uma garota entrou no vagão.**

_- James, estava te procurando. Você me deixou conversando com Narcisa Black_**.- Ela fez uma careta**_.- ô menininha enjoada, viu? Só sabe falar sobre si mesma e a família. Há... não sabia que tinha companhia_**.- Ela se sentou do lado da ruiva.- **_Oi, sou Marlene McKinnon._

_- Lílian Evans._

Lílian balançou a cabeça, afim de espantar as lembranças. É claro que isso tudo foi antes de perceber o cafajeste que James era. Mas será mesmo que ele ainda é um? Será que ele era mesmo um?

" _É claro que sim. Potter sempre foi e será uma cafajeste, infantil e..._

**Quer parar com isso? Já estou cansada de ficar ouvindo você reclamar. Se não gosta dele, tudo bem, só não tente ficar achando motivos sem fundamento para odiá-lo.**"

Saiu da banheira, se enrolou na toalha branca e foi até o balcão pegar uma escova para pentear os cabelos. Olhou para o espelho que tinha em sua frente e murmurou:

- Você está ficando louca Lílian.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Do outro lado da propriedade, mais precisamente no seu quarto, James se esforçava para entender a mente da ruiva. Com a ajuda de Almofadinhas.

- Lílian é totalmente incompreensível, Sirius.- Ele passava as mãos repetidamente pelos cabelos, enquanto Almofadinhas, sentado na cama tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto.

- Vai ver foi por isso que você se apaixonou por ela. Vai ver as outras garotas são compreensíveis demais Pontas.

- Há, há, há... muito engraçado Sirius.

- Mas não era pra ser engraçado. É a mais pura verdade.

James ignorou o ultimo comentário do amigo.

- O Aluado é melhor em conselhos, do que eu.- Almofadinhas deu de ombros.- Ele é mais poético... Bom, e eu nunca precisei de conselhos, afinal as garotas caem todas aos meus pés.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso Sirius.- James fez uma longa pausa antes de continuar.- Acho que vou desistir. Já não agüento mais tantos foras.

- Eu acho que você tem o recorde mundial.

- Almofadinhas, será que dá pra parar?

- Quer falar sério? Pois bem. Acho que você não deveria desistir. Afinal você é um Maroto, Pontas. Vai desistir só por causa de... – Sirius fez uma cara pensativa.- Bom não importa quantos foras você leve, só não desista dela.

- Você tem razão. Eu realmente gosto daquela ruiva temperamental.

- Eu sempre tenho razão meu caro Pontas.

Lílian saiu do banheiro já vestida e encontrou Marlene com o olhar perdido, sentada na cama.

- Lene?

- Papai me mandou uma carta, disse que só chegam de viajem na próxima semana.- Os pais de Marlene são aurores, e viajaram a negócios.

- Certo...- Lílian falou, meio indecisa. Sentou-se de frente para a amiga.

- O que foi que ouve hoje de tarde?

- Nada de mais. O Potter me enchendo como sempre...- A ruiva falou com a voz cansada.- E você?

- Eu o quê?

- Vai me dizer porque esta com essa cara?

- Sirius me beijou.- A garota olhava para a colcha da cama fixamente.

- Como é que é?- Lílian a olhou com uma expressão surpresa.

- Não _dessa_ forma, sua boba. Na bochecha. – A ruiva bufou.

- Tudo isso por causa de um beijo na bochecha?

- Mas Lily, foi _o _beijo. Sabe, eu senti meu coração acelerar. Eu sei... é super estranho, porque não foi nada, mais pra mim foi muito... será que dá pra entender? Mas ele é o Sirius, e eu gostava do Dean... isso não pode ter mudado por um simples beijo na bochecha pode?- Lene falou tudo isso com uma rapidez enorme.

- Primeiro: eu entendo o que você quer dizer Lene. Segundo: Vai ver, você nunca gostou dele _desse_ jeito. Vai ver sempre gostou do Sirius e não aceitou isso com medo de ser magoada.- Lílian se surpreendeu consigo mesma. Desde quando dava conselhos assim?

- Lily, eu nunca te vi assim, tão profunda sabia? Só precisa usar seus próprios conselhos com você mesma.

- Marlene, chega desse assunto por hoje. Mas... diz, senti-se aquele arrepio?

- Hum, hum,- A garota enterrou o rosto nas mãos.- Não sei o que vou fazer. Foi tudo muito rápido. E ele é o Sirius. Sei como trata as garotas. Mas me senti tão bem depois. Meio atordoada, mas extremamente feliz. Parecendo uma garota de 14 anos.

As duas ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, Lene pediu para a elfo trazer o jantar _("poderíamos ter descido!")_ que por sinal estava delicioso. Já era bem tarde quando Marlene saiu do quarto e foi dormir.

Lílian foi ver a vista da sacada. Ficou um bom tempo observando o céu estrelado.

Naquela noite, nenhum dos 4 conseguiram dormir direito.

Lílian se recusava a aceitar que James era o motivo da sua aparente insônia.

Marlene ficou pensando no simples beijo que Sirius lhe deu, mas que acarretou numa avalanche de emoções.

James passou a noite tentando pensar num plano para conquistar a ruiva. Mais tarde ele iria perceber que sua mente decididamente não conseguia trabalhar quando deveria estar descansando.

Sirius, bom, ele começava a pensar em Marlene com olhos totalmente diferentes.

Certamente a ruiva não poderia imaginar que esse dia tomaria esse rumo.

_N/A: Bom, esse cap. não ficou tão grande quanto o outro. _

_Fiquei meio que sem inspiração. Acho que ele também não ficou muito bom._

_E a consciência da Lily não apareceu muito, eu sei. Quis fazer esse cap. pra vocês conhecerem melhor a Lily. Mas estou terminando o 5º cap. e tenho certeza de que está bem melhor. Continuem clicando no botãozinho aí embaixo, senão eu não atualizo (**chantagem nada né?**)._

_Beijuxxx!_

_Paty Evans_


	5. Tédio

_N/A: Eu sei que demorei pra atualizar... please não pensem que vou parar de escrever essa fic, mas é que passei essas semanas numa total falta de inspiração, e quando ela fazia o favor de aparecer eu não podia escrever. Sou meio instável mesmo, mas, fazer o quê né?_

_A partir desse capitulo podem aparecer alguns SPOILERS do sexto livro, por isso se você não leu e não quer saber de nada... bom a escolha é sua. Na verdade quando comecei a escrever a fic, ainda não tinha lido Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, por isso as passagens e relações com o livro só começam a aparecer agora._

_Fiquei tão feliz pelo número de reviews... que bom que estão gostando da fic!_

_Pra dizer a verdade nem sei se está tão boa assim..._

_Bom, vamos aos agradecimentos:_

**Bruna Granger Potter: **Gostou? Também achei legal juntar os dois sabe? Continua lendo, viu? Beijuxx!

**Laura:** Sirius é muito fofo mesmo! Que bom que gostou do cap. Continua lendo, beijuxx!

**Lili P. Costa: **Gostou da fic? D, sério? Continua lendo! Beijuxx!

**Eowin Symbelmine:** Ficou curiosa? Que bom! Continua lendo, viu? Beijuxx!

**Pikena:** Lene se sentiu como uma garotinha de 11 anos! Mas é meio que desse jeito que agente fica quando acha que ta gostando de alguém né? Continua lendo! Beijuxx!

**Renata:** Sirius se aquietar? É, acho que já tava na hora né? Que bom que você está gostando! Beijuxx!

**ArthurCadarn:** Que bom que você está gostando! Beijus.

**MahBrazil:** Perfeita, sério? Que bom que você está gostando! Beijuxx!

_Agora que já agradeci ao pessoal que tem a paciência de ler a fic ( mais uma vez, THANKS pelas REVIEWS!), vamos a ela:_

**Capitulo 5: Tédio**

Os finos raios de sol inundavam o quarto, agora silencioso. O vento passava pelas janelas da sacada, fazendo com que as finas cortinas brancas balançassem. Uma pessoa normal estaria dormindo agora. Aparentemente Lílian Evans não era tão normal assim.

A ruiva ainda estava na cama, tentando em vão, voltar a dormir. Virava de um lado para o outro, mas aparentemente o sono havia desaparecido.

O problema, é que estava cansada. Sentou-se e esticou o braço, para pegar o relógio que se encontrava na cômoda do lado da cama. 6:45.

" _Ótimo. Não dormi nada, e acordo super cedo. Será que Lene conseguiu dormir? Será que ela já acordou? Obvio que não. Aquela dali não acorda mais nem se o mundo desabasse. E a única pessoa que tem o organismo estranho aqui, sou eu. Quem, em sã consciência acordaria às 6:45 da manhã, num sábado, em plenas férias? Euzinha."_

Lílian ainda ficou um certo tempo na cama, mas vendo que o sono, que ela duvidara que tivesse tido, já que praticamente não pregou os olhos durante a noite, tinha desaparecido, levantou-se apanhou um jeans e uma blusa no guarda roupa e rumou para o banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado, vestiu-se e saiu do quarto.

Passou pelo quarto de Lene, que se encontrava com a porta fechada. No final do corredor a ruiva se deparou com o que ela achava ser a segunda biblioteca da casa.

A sala era mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho da que ela tinha visto, mas a quantidade de livros era 2 vezes maior. Isso porque as estantes rodeavam todas as paredes e iam do chão ao teto. Nas duas pontas da sala, perto das janelas haviam poltronas vermelho sangue.

Lílian, decidiu pegar um livro em uma das estantes. Sentou-se na poltrona e começou a ler. Mas de nada serviu. A ruiva percebeu que depois de 5 minutos ainda estava lendo a primeira página, sem conseguir absorver nem uma misera palavrinha.

" **Você sabe muito bem, que não vai conseguir ler esse livro. Pra que ficar teimando?**

_Quem disse que não estou lendo? O livro é bastante interessante por sinal._

**Há é? Sobre?**

_Sobre, o quê?_

**Sobre o que o livro fala.**

_Bom... ele... ele aborda aspectos... hum... ta bom! Eu não consegui ler nada. Nosso cérebro deve ter atrofiado de vez. Satisfeita?_

**Não totalmente.**

_Como assim?_

**Você ainda não consegue admitir o porque de não estar conseguindo ler, nem dormir, nem se concentrar.**

_É claro que consigo admitir.__ Não estou conseguindo ler, porque não consigo me concentrar, não consigo me concentrar, porque estou com sono, e não consigo dormir porque a toda hora VOCÊ vem com idéias sem fundamento pra essa minha mente, que deve estar precisando de um intenso tratamento no St Mungos._

**Tudo sempre é minha culpa. Sabe, acho que vou me abster um pouquinho... afinal eu não faço a menor diferença pra você...**

_Até que enfim ela falou alguma coisa que prestasse."_

- Vejo que já descobriu a biblioteca, Lily.- Lene estava encostada a porta usando uma calça com vários bolsos azul marinho e uma blusa branca, com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Sabia que a amiga adorava livros. A ruiva teve um pequeno sobressalto quando ouviu a voz da amiga.

Marlene se sentou na sua frente. Estava com o olhar distante, perdida em seus pensamentos.

- Lene, o que houve?

- Nada Lily. Só estou cansada, só isso.

- Somos duas. Mas eu sei que você não ficaria desse jeito por causa de cansaço.

Lene virou o rosto, que até agora estava voltado para a janela e olhou diretamente nos intensos olhos verdes da amiga.

- Estou preocupada com meus pais, Lily. Eles andam estranhos, misteriosos demais, falam aos sussurros aqui em casa. Papai tem voltado muito tarde do trabalho esses últimos dias. Mamãe tem falado com Dumbledore muito constantemente. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo, tenho certeza.

Lílian pôs o livro que estivera tentando ler em cima da mesinha e voltou-se para a amiga.

- Também acho que algo está acontecendo. Sabe, tenho lido no profeta mais desaparecimentos do que o normal, e o estranho é que eles não dão muitos detalhes sobre o assunto, não fuçam a matéria sabe? Mas provavelmente não deve ser nada.

As duas ficaram caladas por um bom tempo. Lily tinha notado algo de estranho acontecendo há uns dois meses atrás, quando esses desaparecimentos começaram a dar sinais.

- Com fome?

- Morta.

As garotas desceram até a cozinha e tomaram café da manhã. Depois saíram da casa e andaram pela propriedade.

- Então... acho que já está na hora da senhorita aprender a jogar quadribol...- Lene guiava Lily por uma parte mais alta da propriedade onde existia uma linda clareira rodeada por altas arvores.

- Não... não... de jeito nenhum... até acho legal, mais vocês lá- Lílian apontou para o céu.- e eu aqui, ponto final.

- Deixa de besteira Lily.

- Mas não é besteira. Eu só não gosto de alturas.

- Por acaso você já subiu em uma vassoura?

- Bom... teve aquela vez no primeiro ano, que por sinal foi um fiasco. A vassoura nem sem movia. Então devo dizer que nunca, graças a Merlin, subi numa vassoura. Alem do mais, quadribol é arriscado demais.

- Bom, e se você ao menos tentasse voar numa vassoura? Não precisa jogar quadribol...

- De jeito nenhum. Sou muito apegada a vida.- Lílian sorriu sarcasticamente.

As garotas passaram o resto da manhã conversando. Bom, tentando conversar já que algum tempo depois os garotos apareceram.

- Bom dia garotas.- Sirius sorria, ainda meio sonolento.

- Black, são 10 da manhã. Precisa ficar com essa cara de sono?

- Falou bem Evans. São dez da manhã de um** sábado.- **Ele olhou de esguelha para James.- E se você tivesse sido arrancada da cama as 10 da manhã de um **sábado**, também estaria com essa cara.

Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Arrancado?- Lene olhava de James para Sirius com uma expressão cômica no rosto.

- Vamos dizer que o James não consegue tomar café da manhã sozinho. Não é Pontas?- Almofadinhas sentou-se do lado de Marlene.

- Minha mãe, está convidando as duas pra almoçar lá em casa, que acham?- James passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados e sentou do lado da ruiva.

- Ótimo. Aquela casa ta muito vazia. Eles viajaram a negócios de novo.- Marlene de repente voltou a ter o mesmo olhar distante de antes. Sentiu a mão de Sirius sobre a sua que estava apoiada no chão.

- Eles estão bem.- Almofadinhas sorriu para ela. – Mas mudando de assunto: acho que você está fazendo um certo progresso Pontas. A Evans não te xingou ainda.

- Bom, ele tem razão Lily. Você ainda não me deu seu matinal "cai fora Potter".

- Porque você ainda não falou comigo. Já que você comentou: cai fora Potter.- Lílian falou sarcasticamente, enquanto Pontas amarrava a cara e Sirius ria.

- Almofadinhas, quer parar de rir?- James, que já estava ficando chateado com a situação dirigiu um olhar mortal ao amigo.

- OK, não precisa ficar irritadinho. Então garotas... o que vamos fazer hoje?

- Como é que é?- Lílian olhou para Almofadinhas.- Nós não vamos fazer nada hoje.

- Estamos em estado de tédio, Sirius.- Marlene apoiou a cabeça na arvore e fechou os olhos.- Alem do mais, a Lily acabou, devastou, pisou em cima da minha brilhante idéia. Então...- A garota deu de ombros.

Sirius por outro lado parecia bastante curioso.

- Que idéia?

- Fazer a Lily, andar de vassoura.

Depois de muito tempo calado, fato que estava começando a deixar Lily temerosa, James se pronunciou.

- Ótima idéia.- Virou-se para a ruiva sorrindo.

- Potter as suas ótimas idéias são o total contrario para mim. Incluindo essa daí, que não foi você quem pensou, mas só de apoiar essa idéia, já faz a minha mente, que estava cogitando em aceitar, desistir totalmente.

- E qual o problema de subir em uma vassoura? Tem medo Evans?- James sabia que testar a ruiva desse jeito era extremamente perigoso.

- Potter, se eu não gosto de subir em um pedaço de madeira, que por sinal é usado para varrer o chão, é um problema só meu.- Lílian olhou para os olhos do garoto, mais rapidamente dirigiu seus olhos para outro ponto do jardim. O olhar para James fazia de repente, borboletas brotarem do seu estomago.

James respondeu calmamente:

- Mais você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Não respondi porque não te interessa.

- Parem. Já agüentamos as brigas dos dois o ano todo... será que vocês não poderiam dar uma trégua por esses dias? Ou melhor só por hoje?- Sirius olhava de Marlene para os dois com o riso preso. Bom quem o conhece sabe que Almofadinhas não consegue ficar sério.

O Maroto soltou uma enorme gargalhada sem motivo algum (apenas a briga dos dois), o que fez os outros três o olharem com cara de espanto.

- Black, você enlouqueceu?- Lílian o olhava com uma expressão severa. James teve um pequeno lapso da lembrança de McGonagall quando a olhou.

- As... –Sirius tentava falar entre um riso e outro-... as brigas de vocês dois são cômicas. Ainda mais com Marlene tentando apaziguar.

Lílian não gostou nada do comentário do garoto. Afinal era o Potter que sempre começava, não ela.

"_Infantil. Os dois."_

- Há, há. Muito engraçado Almofadinhas. Estamos morrendo de rir, não notou?

Ficaram um tempo calados depois disso. Até que Sirius, morrendo de tédio se pronunciou:

- Sério... pelo amor de Merlin. Estamos de férias.

- E daí?- Lílian olhou para ele.

- E daí que eu e o Pontas somos Marotos. Você está estragando ele Evans.- James sorriu.

- O seu amigo já é estragado.- Lílian cruzou os braços.

Pontas transformou a expressão divertida que tinha no rosto em falsa inocência.

- Evans, eu não sou estragado. Sou um santo.- Depois sorriu marotamente. Lílian revirou os olhos verdes.- Almofadinhas tem razão. Vocês estão muito depressivas. Afinal só faltam nove dias para o inicio das aulas.

- Não que isso seja um empecilho para vocês se divertirem não?- Lily olhou para James.

- Bom... não. Mas pensem... nossas ultimas férias e vocês estão com essa cara?

- Tem razão... a ultima vez que vamos pra Hogwarts... nosso ultimo ano...- Marlene tinha um olhar sonhador.- É a ultima vez que vocês vão poder infligir alguma regra, sabia?

- Bem lembrado Lene.- Sirius se virou para o amigo.- Pontas, temos que fazer algo que toda a escola se lembre. Algo estodeante. Acho que nunca explodimos um banheiro não?- Ele fez um cômica expressão pensativa.

- Black! Isso é algo que se diga na frente de uma Monitora? Da próxima vez que alguma coisa acontecer vou botar o dois em detenção sem nem ao menos cogitar a idéia de que não foram vocês que fizeram o estrago.

Sirius e James sorriam marotamente. Decidiram então continuar a conversa.

- Não, acho que nunca explodimos um banheiro. Almofadinhas o nosso plano só tem um pequeno empecilho: Aluado anda ficando careta demais.

- Sempre achei que ele iria se tornar normal.- Os dois nesse ponto nem ao menos conseguiam controlar o riso da expressão no rosto da ruiva, que travava uma guerra interna entra rir ou ralhar com os dois.

- Não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de comentar as bobagens que vocês dois falam.- Lílian amarrou a cara e cruzou os braços.

- Porque você sabe que estamos brincando com você Lílian. É claro que eu não iria fazer uma coisa dessas. Não mais.- James passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Fale só e somente por você Pontas.- Almofadinhas recebeu um olhar raivoso da ruiva.- Você estragou _ele_, não eu.

Lílian estava pronta para travar uma luta com o garoto, quando Marlene resolveu direcionar o assunto para outro lado.

- É sério. Vocês já pararam pra pensar que não vamos voltar mais para aquela escola? Que vamos ter que encarar um mundo novo, sem a segurança que só Hogwarts é capaz de dar? Que mais da metade das pessoas que todos os dias vemos provavelmente nunca mais vamos encontrar? Que nossa vida vai mudar completamente?

- Deixa de ser drástica Lene.- Almofadinhas olhou estranhamente para a garota.- Que tal irmos almoçar?

- Almofadinhas, é incrível como você consegue fugir de um assunto delicado.

- E é incrível meu caro Pontas, como você tem andado sensível demais. Será que o animal tomou conta de você James?

Pontas fez uma careta para o amigo. Lene sorriu. Lily apenas revirou os olhos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A mansão dos Potter era mais ou menos do tamanho da de Marlene. Excerto a cozinha. Esta, era duas vezes maior que a outra, com utensílios que a ruiva nem sequer sabia que existiam. Quando chegaram, a senhora Potter estava de costas para a porta, por isso não os viu de imediato.

- Chegamos Srª P! - Sirius com todo o seu bom humor e fome foi logo se sentando na enorme mesa de madeira. O garoto jurou ter ouvido a ruiva murmurar algo como "folgado" antes da mãe de James chegar a sala em que eles se encontravam.

Catherine Potter, uma senhora de lindos olhos esverdeados e cabelos castanhos presos em um coque frouxo, sorria abertamente ao ver os amigos do filho. Mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção, pois não a conhecia e ainda sim tinha a certa impressão de já ter ouvido falar, foi a garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos verde vivo.

- Mãe, esta é Lílian Evans.- James sorria para a ruiva.

- Muito prazer senhora Potter.- Lílian sorriu.

- O prazer é meu querida.- Ela sorriu e passou as costas da mão no rosto da ruiva. Depois se virou para o filho com uma expressão um pouco preocupada:

- James, seu pai anda meio atarefado no trabalho, e eu recebi um chamado urgente do hospital, por isso não vou poder comer com vocês, mas é só falar com a Jinks que ela prepara o que vocês quiserem.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa mãe?- Pontas estava começando a se sentir preocupado. Fazia semanas que o pai não parava mais em casa, e sua mãe vinha recebendo chamados urgentes do St. Mungus a toda hora.

- Bom... tem havido mais acidentes que o normal no hospital... mas não deve ser nada.- A senhora Potter acrescentou ao ver a expressão preocupada no rosto do filho. – Me desculpem mesmo por não poder ficar com vocês. E você, Lílian... – ela chegou um pouquinho mais perto da garota.- Tenho umas fotos de James ainda bebê que tenho a certeza de que você adoraria ver.- Ela sorriu e piscou para a ruiva. Lílian ainda meio atordoada, sorriu.

Marlene se aproximou das duas:

- São realmente fofas as fotos, Lily. Você tem que ver. Mostra um outro lado do Pontas que conhecemos.

- O que vocês estão cochichando aí?- James, de braços cruzados, olhava com uma expressão duvidosa para as três.

- Nada querido, estava dizendo apenas que adorei conhecê-la, não é mesmo Lily?- A ruiva percebeu um pequeno traço do sorriso maroto que tanto conhecia.

- Claro. Bom trabalho senhora Potter.- A ruiva sorriu ao ver a expressão no rosto de James.

Catherine deu um beijo no filho "mãe realmente não... não precisa..." e em Sirius, acenou para as garotas, e com um estalo, desaparatou.

James repentinamente saiu da sala.

- O que ele foi fazer?- Lene sentou-se em uma das cadeiras.

Sirius meramente balançou os ombros.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia. Mas seria melhor ele apressar a Jinks... tô morrendo de fome.

- Sirius será que dá pra ser menos folgado?

Almofadinhas fez uma careta para a garota. Lílian balançou a cabeça.

Ultimamente, tem se sentido diferente. Estranha. Confusa. Sobre o quê? Bem, sobre tudo. A ruiva tem se pego com uma freqüência enorme, pensando na vida... no que vai ser depois de Hogwarts, nesse ultimo ano na escola, e surpreendentemente, toda vez que pensa nesses assuntos, sente um incrível aperto no coração... sente que vai perder uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu em sua vida. Logo ela, que sempre pensou no futuro, agora deseja que ele demore a chegar.

Foi desviada desses pensamentos pelo garoto de cabelos arrepiados que acabava de entrar na sala trazendo uma cesta aparentemente bastante pesada.

- Vamos?- James sorria marotamente.

- Vamos? Pontas ainda nem comemos, e você já quer sair?- Sirius tinha uma expressão que misturava fome, surpresa e uma pontinha de raiva estampada no bonito rosto.- Você por acaso quer me matar de fome?

Marlene, que ainda estava sentada murmurou um "drástico nada, né?", mas ela deveria saber que mexer com um Sirius mal alimentado é perigoso demais.

- Marlene, será que você não tem outra pessoa pra encher o saco não?- Almofadinhas virou-se para a garota.

- E, será que você Black, não poderia parar de reclamar por pelo menos um instante apenas?- Marlene agora tinha se levantado, suas bochechas brancas rapidamente mudaram para vermelho.

- Parem os dois. – James falou, com a voz um pouco mais grossa. Depois voltou ao habitual tom maroto.- Afinal, quem briga, aqui sou eu e a Lily.- Pontas passou a mão livre pelos cabelos. Lílian revirou os olhos.- Pensei em fazermos um piquenique, mas se algum dos dois tiver algo contra...

Lene e Sirius se entreolharam.

-------------------------------------------------

Pouco tempo depois, já na imensa clareira em frente ao lago, os quatro conversavam animadamente. Sirius e Marlene, Lily notou, com uma cordialidade fora do normal.

- Aquela vez, com o Snape, foi realmente cômica... coitado, ele ficou com as orelhas vermelhas, saindo bolhas pelo resto do dia...

- Não achei nada engraçado. Vocês dois mechem demais com ele.- Lílian cruzou os braços. – Sempre foi assim, não?

- Assim como?- Almofadinhas perguntava com a boca cheia de empadão.

- Almofadinhas, eu sei que você está morrendo de fome, mas não precisa ser porco né? – James o olhava com uma expressão que lembrava vagamente Remo.

- Virou o Aluado agora? Então Evans, o que você quis dizer com "sempre foi assim..."?

Os dois olhavam para a garota com o olhar maroto.

- Aqueles feitiços... eles são do Snape? Sei que vocês não o inventaram, e bom... ele é um ótimo aluno em feitiços e poções.

Os garotos se entreolharam. Era verdade que alguns feitiços eram de propriedade de Snape. Mas o que fazer se o _ranhoso _não fazia bom uso deles?

- Bom... – Pontas olhou nos verdes olhos da garota. Agora com uma expressão inquisidora a refletir.- Tá. O.K. Alguns daqueles feitiços poderiam... eram dele.- Sirius o olhou com uma expressão de "Você enlouqueceu!", James apenas balançou os ombros. O que podia fazer se os olhos da ruiva o enfeitiçavam?

- Vocês... como... que irresponsabilidade... criancice... tudo bem que ele não é... mas isso não é desculpa para... – Lílian falava desconexamente.

- Nós não roubamos os feitiços do ranhoso. Que por sinal, são muito melhor aproveitados por nós. Na verdade ele é que esqueceu o livro na sala de poções. O Aluado, como um excelente monitor apanhou o livro e entregou a McGonagall. – Sirius fez cara de anjinho.- Nesse meio tempo, demos uma pequena olhadinha.

- Usando os próprios feitiços do garoto contra ele mesmo.- A ruiva os olhou decepcionada.

- Não nos olhe assim! O ranhoso é muito pior que nós.- James ajeitou os óculos, que insistiam em escorregar para a ponta do nariz.- Não chamamos ninguém de você-sabe-o-quê...

- Não somos da sonserina...

- Não apoiamos a arte das trevas.- Lílian olhou para Pontas com um olhar duvidoso.- Se você tivesse lido o livro saberia.- O garoto num ato de conclusão, cruzou os braços.

O resto da tarde foi relativamente calmo. Para não dizer entediante. Lílian em algumas horas se pegou pensando em problemas que tentava de alguma forma esquecer. Não eram realmente problemas, mas sim, suposições. Desde abril, ela vinha notando desaparecimentos estranhos, as vezes mortes, sem explicação. Mas o profeta não as botava em evidencia, ao contrario, parecia querer esconder isso do mundo mágico. Depois que ficou de férias notou nos noticiários mais mortes de trouxas que o normal. Será que alguma coisa estava para a acontecer? Ou isso é apenas imaginação?

Pensou em Hogwarts, em Marlene, Remo e até mesmo em Sirius e James. James... Mas o que estava acontecendo? Por que agora, a perspectiva de deixar a escola lhe causava um sentimento que não sabia descrever? Por que estava sentindo um sentimento que lutou 6 anos para não acontecer?

" _E afinal, onde é que foi a segunda parte de minha consciência? Ela inventa de desaparecer justo quando estou precisando dela..." _

_N/A: e então, gostaram? Tadinha da Lily, ela tem filosofado demais não? _

_Deixem reviews, e please não me matem por ter demorado a atualizar. Lembrem-se que só funciono a base de reviews!_

_Beijuxxx_

_Paty Evans_


	6. Surpresas

N/A: _Que bom que vocês gostaram do capitulo passado! Tô adorando escrever essa fic. _

_Vamos aos agradecimentos:_

**Laura:** Não pude deixar passar aquele momento "mãe coruja" sabe? Que bom que você está gostando da fic!Beijuxx!

**Arthur Cadarn:** Bom, a Lily, é bastante teimosa. Acho que ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pra ela admtir que pode estar gostando dele. Continua lendo!

**Eowin Symbelmine:** Concordo com você! O Sirius é tuuudo de bom! Continua lendo a fic! Beijuxx!

**aNiTa JoycE BeLiCe: **Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Ta aí mais um cap. Beijuxx!

**MahBrazil:** Você achou ela perfeita? Sério? Que bom! Adoro quando alguém fala dos diálogos, mesmo que eles não tenham ficado tão bons assim né? Continua lendo a fic viu? Beijuxx!

**Bia Black: **Te adicionei sim ao meu profile. Tua fic ficou o máximo! Que bom que estas gostando da minha! A Lily, não está chata, só um pouquinho confusa... continua lendo! Beijuxx!

**Flavinha Greeneye:** Quis por o aviso porque algum poderia não entender... mas as ligações com o sexto livro não vão ser tão presentes assim... pelo menos não agora. Continua lendo! Beijuxx!

**Any Lílian Potter: **Que bom que você gostou da fic! Quanto ao escrever bem... eu realmente não sei... continua lendo! Beijuxx!

_ Tá, OK, depois de lerem os agredecimentos agora vocês podem ler a fic:_

**Capitulo 6: Surpresas:**

O dia seguinte se seguiu totalmente monótono. A chuva reinou durante quase todo o dia, fazendo com que os quatro ficassem enfurnados dentro de casa, com Almofadinhas murmurando reclamações de vez em quando.

Ao contrario de seu dia sonolento, a ruiva teve uma noite meio conturbada, pontuada de sonhos escuros e uma risada aguda e fria. Acordou com intensos calafrios numa manhã estranha e novamente nublada. Ainda meio sonolenta se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Mas o que estava acontecendo com ela? Que risada era aquela? Por que acordou com um inexplicável medo?

Tomou um demorado banho, tentando em vão relaxar. Quando saiu de banheiro já vestida e enxugando os cabelos numa toalha branca, deu de cara com Marlene sentada na cama com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Trazia um envelope em suas mãos. As duvidas foram varridas de sua mente.

- As cartas de Hogwarts chegaram.- Entregou o envelope para Lily. – E a sua parece ser mais pesada que o normal. – Lene sorriu marotamente.

Lílian olhou para o envelope.

Não tinha pensado na possibilidade...

Nem se lembrava... agora estava ali, meio receosa do que pudesse ter (ou não ter) dentro da carta.

- Anda Lily, abre logo.- Marlene retirava tranqüilamente o pergaminho com a lista de livros, quando um barulho de metal caindo no chão, foi ouvido. Lene olhou surpresa para a amiga, que por sinal ainda não havia retirado o lacre da carta, e apanhou o distintivo, onde um bonito _C_ estava escrito em letras finas e douradas.

- Como?... ca-capitã, eu? Pensei que o James é que seria...- Ela desabou na cama.

- Vai ver Dumbledore não acha que Potter tenha a capacidade de assumir tamanha responsabilidade. E se esse for o caso, - A ruiva finalmente abria o envelope.- eu concordo totalmente com... com... – Lílian se calou completamente. Tinha nas mãos o bonito distintivo de prata com as letras _M.C_ cravadas. Um pensamento lhe passou pela mente:

"_Quem se importa com calafrios e risadas? Foi apenas um sonho bobo. Sem fundamento algum._

**Não sei...**

_Há, você voltou... pensei que iria ficar fora por mais um tempo. Quem sabe até meses..._

**Vou fingir que não ouvi. Vai dizer que você não sentiu a minha falta?**

_De jeito nenhum. E desde quando você virou a parte responsável da minha cabecinha? Eu aqui, querendo esquecer o que sonhei, e você faz questão de me lembrar..._

**Bom... só acho que esse sonho pode sim, ter algum fundamento."**

- Lily, será que dá pra me escutar?- Lene ainda não tinha visto a expressão de alegria que se formava no rosto da amiga, já que estava deitada contemplando fixamente o teto azul marinho. – Tudo bem, que o James não é lá um exemplo de responsabilidade, mas ele leva a sério o quadribol e...

- Lene... fui nomeada Monitora-Chefe.- Lílian falou baixinho, ainda surpresa, olhando para o distintivo.

- Olha, eu sei que o James... COMO É QUE É? Você foi nomeada...–Lene se levantou da cama.- Monitora-Chefe? – E, sorrindo, deu um apertado abraço na amiga.

Lílian apanhou a carta e leu em voz alta:

_Tenho o prazer de lhe dar os parabéns, Srtª Evans, pela sua nomeação a Monitora-Chefe.__ Saiba que esse é um cargo que exige extrema responsabilidade e cuidado.__ Mas tenho plena certeza de que a senhorita vai fazer um ótimo trabalho. __Sua coordenadas estão no outro pergaminho junto a esse._

_ Ass: Minerva McGonagall_

– Imagina o que os garotos vão dizer quando souberem que você foi nomeada Monitora-Chefe?

----------------------------------

Só que, o que elas não imaginavam, era que os garotos (bom, não os garotos... mas especialmente Pontas) estariam em um estado de choque tão grande, que não teriam palavras para brincar com a ruiva.

Os dois se encontravam na sala de estar. James sentado na fofa poltrona verde musgo, com a cabeça entre as mãos, a carta de Hogwarts no colo. Sirius, deitado no sofá de mesma cor, olhava antônito para James. Por duas vezes tentou abrir a boca para falar, mas sentiu que, se fosse fazer uma brincadeirinha com a situação, receberia um fora daqueles.

Quem visse os dois naquele estado, pensaria que uma coisa terrível havia acontecido. Bom pelos menos para Pontas, era sim uma coisa terrível.

Como ele, um Maroto, criador de casos (na opinião de Lílian e McGonagall), adorado por metade das garotas do colégio, iria ser **isso** Não, decididamente era impossível... não tinha nada a ver... afinal, e as milhares detenções que recebeu? E as infrações aos regulamentos? Nada disso contava pontos contra **i_sso_**

"_Decididamente Dumbledore deve ter algum problema. Passar o ultimo ano, vigiando alunos... Eu decididamente não sou a pessoa indicada... sou o total avesso disso. Fico com sono só ouvindo o Aluado falar sobre regras e blá,blá,blá..."_

Lentamente levantou o rosto.

- Almofadinhas, decididamente devem ter errado quando puseram isso aqui. – Apontou para a carta. Sirius se segurava para não rir da cara de pânico do amigo.- Não é possível... eu não posso ser... Aluado é que deveria...

Sirius se sentou, sério, e olhou para James.

- Vai ver Pontas,- Ele usou o mesmo tom de voz que Remo usa quando quer dar um conselho.- Dumbledore quer que você desenvolva o seu senso de responsabilidade e controle seus impulsos. Bom, e ele finalmente percebeu que Aluado sozinho não pode comigo e resolveu escoltar mais um. – Depois caiu na gargalhada. – Monitor-Chefe, Pontas. Você vai ser _Monitor-Chefe_! Bem que eu desconfiava que a Evans tinha realmente te estragado.

James o olhou com uma expressão assassina nos olhos.

- Não tem graça. Não chega nem a ser simpática essa idéia idiota. Não é possível que McGonagall tenha apoiado uma idéia dessas... não mesmo. Decididamente isso não pode estar acontecendo! Só posso estar tendo um pesadelo. O pesadelo mais horrível, catastrófico... SIRIUS PARA DE RIR!

- Pontas, cadê o seu senso de humor?

- Deixei lá no quarto quando acordei, na hora em que recebi essa maldita carta. Cara, Dumbledore deve ter enlouquecido de vez!

- Pontas veja por outro ponto de vista...- Sirius tomava ar e recomeçava a gargalhar novamente.

- Claro... Sirius quem foi nomeado aqui fui **eu**!

- Pense pelo lado positivo...

- Que lado **positivo?**

**- **Você vai ter um quarto só seu... – Sirius apanhava o pergaminho e lia. – Vai ter que supervisionar os outros monitores, e de quebra os alunos, vai ter que chegar mais cedo na estação, vai ficar o com a reputação de maroto manchada...

- Sirius, pensei que você iria me listar os poucos aspectos positivos da terrível carga que vou ter que agüentar...

- A Evans conseqüentemente deve ter sido nomeada também. – Um luz no final de um túnel escuro e frio... A idéia já não parecia tão horrível como antes.

- Bom, agora que você mencionou...

_- Monitor-Chefe_! Espera só até o Aluado ficar sabendo... devia ter tirado uma foto da sua cara... A Srª P vai ficar tão orgulhosa... há,há,há... –Almofadinhas recomeçava o acesso de risos.

--------------------------------

- Que tal irmos amanhã ao Beco Diagonal? – As garotas caminhavam tranqüilamente em direção ao lago.

Lílian, que agora estava tentando adivinhar quem poderia ter sido escolhido para Monitor-Chefe, murmurou um O.K.

" _Foi o Remo. Com certeza. Pensando bem... talvez Bones tenha conseguido..._

**Ou não. Remo com certeza é mais responsável do que ele.**

_o.k, mas e quanto as regras quebradas? E quanto aos amiguinhos dele?_

**Você quer dizer Sirius, James e Pedro? ... é, levando-se em conta esse detalhe... **

_Detalhe? Isso não é um detalhe, é um problemão..._

**Sei... será que você não notou, senhorita Evans, que os dois problemas em pessoa estão virando seus amigos?**

_Eles não estão virando meus amigos..._

**Sabia que você iria dizer isso! Quer dizer então que você não acha que James pode ser só seu amigo?**

_Você distorce demais as coisas que penso!"_

As duas se sentaram a sombra de uma frondosa arvore.

- Tenho que preparar táticas diferentes... – Lene murmurava de vez em quando, absorta em seus pensamentos aparentemente sobre os treinos de quadribol.

Lílian repentinamente se lembrou do trabalho de poções que Slughorn havia deixado. Em duas folhas de pergaminho, ela teria de descrever os aspectos favoráveis e desfavoráveis da poção Felix Felicius.

- Lene, você fez o trabalho de poções?

- Trabalho de poções? –Os olhos da garota se abriram de surpresa.- Meu Merlin!- Pôs a mão na testa.- Me esqueci completamente.

Lílian, ao ouvir a amiga, puxou a varinha do bolso da calça. Com um simples feitiço (_Accio)_ os livros, pergaminhos e penas vieram planando da casa para o jardim. As garotas começaram a procurar no livro de poções. Tarefa que exigia demais, principalmente de Marlene, que ficara super ansiosa para começar a preparar o treinos. Com isso, só fazia folhear as páginas sem nem ao menos focalizar as palavras.

- Lene, quer fazer o favor de parar de pensar nesse bendito treino de quadribol? Ou você faz o trabalho ou pensa nos treinos.

- É isso Lily.- Marlene apontou para a amiga. – Lily, será que...

- Não! De jeito nenhum! Eu não vou fazer o seu trabalho.

- Mas Lily, -Lene escolhia bem as palavras, já que a expressão no rosto da ruiva não estava lá muito favorável.- se eu escolher fazer a tarefa de poções, com certeza não vai sair certo. O que posso fazer se você é dez vezes mais inteligente do que eu?

- Bom... poderia prestar atenção nas aulas, copiar o que o professor põe no quadro, de vez em quando, sabe?...- Lílian meio contrariada, mas ainda sim com um toque divertido na voz, falava.

- Calma aí, Lily, eu também não sou desse jeito.

A ruiva respirou fundo.

- O.K. Eu faço esse trabalho. – O rosto de Lene se abriu num sorriso.- Mas se você por acaso não passar nos N.I.E.M's não diga que eu não avisei.

- Com a amiga que tenho? Lily, pelo que te conheço, assim que chegarmos Hogwarts a senhorita vai me arrastar para a biblioteca. É impossível eu não passar nos exames.

Lily meramente balançou a cabeça. As duas ficaram um bom tempo caladas. Apenas se ouvia o som das penas arranhando os pergaminhos, e de vez em quando, algum passarinho cantava.

Depois de mais ou menos 1 hora, a ruiva finalmente acabou. Marlene, ao contrario continuava a escrever freneticamente no pergaminho.

- Lene, afinal que táticas são essas? Você por acaso está planejando um ataque aos jogadores adversários?

- Ataque aos jogadores adversários? Marlene, se for isso mesmo, bom... pode contar comigo. Aqueles verdinhos já deveriam ter sido riscados do mapa a muito tempo.- Sirius, dessa vez com uma cara bastante divertida, sentava junto as meninas.

- Não é nada disso Sirius. Estou apenas formulando umas táticas novas para os treinos.- Ela sorria.

- Formulando... táticas ... espera aí! Você é a nova capitã? – Sirius perguntou, surpreso.

James, que ainda estava tentando descobrir aonde foi que errara,

"**_Afinal, sou um maroto. E marotos com certeza não são nomeados... Monitores-Chefe. Cara, devia ter explodido o banheiro quando tive chance. Agora, a voz da Evans sempre tem que aparecer quando estou"infligindo alguma regra". Até com o ranhoso. Acho que Almofadinhas tem razão, a Evans me estragou. Falando nela,_**

_como se você conseguisse ficar mais de 5 minutos sem pensar nela, né Pontas?_

_**Que é que posso fazer se a Evans é meu pensamento constante? Por Merlin, que ela tenha sido nomeada M.C também..."**_

tomou um susto.

- Capitã? Sério?- Pontas passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Pensei que seria você James... - Era verdade. Ele também pensara que seria ele o novo capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

- Eu? Não, com certeza eu não tinha a menor possibilidade de ser Capitão.- Ele balançou negativamente com a cabeça - Além do mais você tem muito mais pulso do que eu. -. Respirou fundo.

- Por que...? Hum... Sirius, será que você pode nos dizer o motivo de estar prendendo o riso desse jeito?

- Black, o que foi que foi que deu em você? – Lílian olhou para James.

- _Almofadinhas_ é apenas trágico demais. – James correspondeu o olhar da ruiva, que logo desviou os olhos para os as mãos, que estavam apoiadas no chão.

- Há é? _Eu_ é que sou trágico demais? O Pontas aqui não poderia em hipótese alguma ser nomeado Capitão porque...

- Almofadinhas, acho melhor eu mesmo contar, afinal você com certeza vai fazer a situação piorar ainda mais.- James, falou com a voz meio fraca.- Não poderia ser capitão, porque...- Respirou fundo.- Porque fui nomeado Monitor-Chefe.

Lílian entrou em estado de choque.

"_Potter... Monitor-Chefe... não... não é possível... eu é que não devo ter ouvido direito..."_

- Você... foi nomeado Monitor-Chefe?

- Fui Evans. Por que, você acha que eu não sou capaz de ser um bom M.C.? - Pontas falou meio sério. O que fez Lílian ficar um pouco desconcertada.

- Não... não é isso, é só que... bom, isso é...

- Inesperado, inacreditável, surpreendente...- Lene ao contrario de Lily, sorria para o garoto. – Mas para ser sincera James, é realmente difícil de acreditar...

- Eu sei!- Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Com a ficha que tenho e as coisas que aprontei... bom, era realmente difícil que eu fosse nomeado a M.C. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa ser um excelente monitor-chefe, Evans.

- Eu não quis dizer que...- Lílian falou baixinho, mas logo voltou ao tom de voz habitual.- bom, só fiquei surpresa, afinal, as chances disso acontecer eram totalmente remotas.

- Espera só até o Aluado saber disso... ele com certeza vai mencionar algo sobre isso ser uma coisa que vai ajudar você no futuro. –Sirius sorria. Depois imitou mais um vez Remo.- Isso vai ser ótimo para seu currículo, James. E depois você vai prender a controlar melhor os seus impulsos...- Almofadinhas caiu na gargalhada.

- Nós realmente estamos perdidos...- Lene se juntava a Sirius nos risos.

Só quem não achava a situação nem um pouco engraçada e favorável era Lílian. Potter como monitor? Realmente, isso só poderia ser um pesadelo.

- Lily, eu só estou querendo confirmar, mas... você é a Monitora-Chefe, certo?

- Sou sim.- James exibiu os dentes brancos.- Mas se pudesse Potter, juro que tentava reverter esse quadro.

- Hey, Lily... não deve ser tão difícil assim ficar perto do Pontas né? – Sirius de umas pancadinhas no ombro direito do amigo.

- O problema, Black, é que eu vou ter que fazer o trabalho todo sozinha, já que o seu amigo provavelmente não deve mover um dedo pra me ajudar.

- Por que vocês acham que não vou ser um bom MC?

- Porque você acabou de dizer que McGonagall com certeza deve ter errado, que Dumbledore deve ter enlouquecido de vez, - Lílian lançou um olhar de repreensão a Sirius. – Que foi? Quem disse isso foi ele, só estou repetindo.

- Mas se McGonagall e Dumbledore tiveram a brilhante idéia de **me** nomear monitor-chefe, não vou ser **eu** que vou decepcioná-los. E ponto final. Cansei desse assunto.

Os três se calaram, tamanha a convicção do garoto. Almofadinhas pensou em perguntar que "**idéia brilhante era aquela, que a um minuto atrás tinha sido mencionada como a prova de que Dumbledore tinha ficado lelé**", mas preferiu lançar um olhar de incompreensão ao amigo.

O restinho da manhã se seguia rapidamente, e logo os quatro estavam almoçando. Logo voltaram ao lago e sentaram-se a sombra de uma arvore. Sirius deu um longo bocejo.

- Já com sono Sirius? - Marlene o fitou. Estava realmente muito bonito, a camisa azul marinho destacava ainda mais olhos de mesma cor.

- Estou morrendo de tédio, isso sim. Que tal pormos em pratica a sua idéia, Lene?- Almofadinhas lançou um sorriso maroto ao amigo.

- Que idéia? – Marlene olhou desconfiada para os dois.

- Fazer a Lily, andar de vassoura.- Pontas e Almofadinhas chegaram mais perto da garota. Os dois com olhares comicamente insanos a brincar pelo rosto. Pontas piscou para a ruiva. Lílian se levantou.

- Vocês não vão me fazer subir em um pedaço de madeira. Não mesmo.- Olhou ameaçadoramente para os outros dois, e depois para Marlene.

**Continua...**

_N/A: Surpresa e tanto essa de M.C não? A Lily, não poderia se ver livre dele nem que desejasse com todas as sua forças... como se ela fosse quere isso né?_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!_

_Please apertem no botãozinho aí embaixo e deixem suas REVIEWS! Quanto mais melhor, adoro reviews grandes._

_Beijuxx! _

_Paty Evans_


	7. Pôr do Sol inesperado

_N/A: Pensaram que eu tinha desaparecido né? Pois fiquem sabendo que vocês não vão ser ver livres de mim por um bom tempo... tenho novidades:_

_-A fic só vai se passar nas Férias. Não sei ainda quantos capítulos faltam para terminar essa fic, mas ela deve ter mais ou menos no total de 8 a 10 capitulos mais o epílogo. Esse era meu objetivo inicial, já que eu quase nunca consigo terminar uma fic, mas houve uma pequena mudança de planos**: Ela vai ter continuação.** _

_-Quem vai assistir Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo na estréia? EUZINHA! Yeah! Já comprei os ingressos e tudo. Tô super anciosa! _

_-47 reviews! Gente eu realmente não sei como deu tudo isso... de quem será que vai ser a 50ª review?_

_-Não vou poder atualizar muito rápido. Vão começar a provas... aí sabe como é né? estudo, estress, falta de inspiração e de tempo, estudo, estudo..._

_Bom, aos agradecimentos **(só vocês mesmo pra me agüentarem né?**):_

**ArthurCardarn:** Que bom que te surpreendi! Bom, pode ter certeza de que a ruivinha ficará impressionada com ele. Continua lendo!

**aNiTa JoyCe BeLiCe: **Hey, que bom que você gostou da idéia! Queria surpreender a Lily um pouquinho... continua lendo viu? Beijuxxx!

**camila barretto: **mila, que bom que tuh gostou do cap. Te adoro viu? Beijuxx!

**miss Jane Poltergeist:** Bom, James estava ultrapassando no exagero né? Mas ele é um Maroto... sem falar que Sirius também não ajudou nada né? Huahuahua... fiquei lisonjeada por você achar a minha fic boa (tem certeza?). Continua lendo! Beijuxxx!

**Laura:** Que bom que gostou do cap.! Quanto a Lily jogar Quadribol... só você lendo o cap. pra saber. Beijuxx!

**Any Lílian Potter: **vamos dizer que Dumbledore na hora em que nomeou James M.C, não estava em seu juízo perfeito... huahuahua... to brincando! Continua lendo! Beijuxx!

**Shakinha:** Os Marotos são tudo! Lindos, perfeitos (menos Pedro)! Principalmente o Pontas! Que bom que você gostou da minha fic! Continua lendo tá? E quando você começar a escrever sobre os Marotos me avisa? Beijuxx!

**MahBrasil:** _paty com as bochechas vermelhas_. Poxa, eu sinceramente não sei se ela está tão boa assim... eu também acabei me apaixonando por S/L. Beijuxx!

**gaby granger: **Fico tão feliz quando recebo reviews novas... continua lendo. Beijuxxx!

**Thay:** nossa, quantas perguntas... bom a maioria eu já respondi nesse mesmo cap né? O resto a senhorita vai ter que esperar pra ver... Beijuxx!

**Bia Black: **por um lado contraria sim o 5º livro, mas olha, ele não falou nada sobre James ter virado M.C, né? Só disse que ele não foi Monitor... sei que viajei um pouquinho, mas segui essa linha de raciocínio quando escrevi. Continua lendo! Beijuxx!

**Flavinha Greeneye:** Fiz de propósito, justamente pra você ler o próximo cap**.-Brincadeira!**- A sua fic é ótima! E muitas coisas vão acontecer até o "final" da fic... Beijuxx!

_Agora que já agradeci a todo mundo, vamos ao capitulo:_

**Capitulo 7: Pôr-do-Sol inesperado**

- Marlene será que você pode explicar para esses dois, porque aparentemente a minha opinião nunca é ouvida, que **eu não vou voar em uma vassoura?**- Lílian olhou para Lene que apontava a varinha em direção a casa e murmurava alguma coisa. Ela apenas piscou o olho esquerdo, junto com um sorriso. A ruiva cruzou os braços, indignada.

- Lily, eu duvido que você ache a idéia tão ruim assim depois de experimentar. – James sorriu.

" **Também acho. Afinal, não se pode dizer que algo é ruim, se você nunca experimentou.**

_Alguém por acaso pediu a sua opinião? _

**Não. Mas me senti no direito de comunicar que sou a favor da idéia de andar de vassoura. Afinal o que você vê de mal nisso?"**

- Potter, eu não vou e ponto final.- Lílian se sentou e apanhou um livro de transfiguração que trouxera. Logo depois Lene voltou com duas vassouras nas mãos. Sirius reapareceu logo depois com a sua vassoura e a de James.

- E então Lily?- A ruiva balançou a cabeça negativamente, e se escondeu por trás do grosso livro. – Lílian Evans, você é muito cabeça-dura sabia? Mas como sei que tentar argumentar com você, é o mesmo que falar com uma parede – Lílian a olhou.- Desisto. Quer ficar aí lendo esse livrinho? O.K. Só depois não venha toda arrependida atrás de mim.- Marlene deu as costa a garota e foi em direção a margem do lago.

Os dois a acompanharam, James decididamente não entendia o que ela poderia querer com isso mas... Lene apenas piscou marotamente, e sussurrou um "converso com vocês lá em cima."

Logo depois os três levantaram vôo em direção ao céu azul claro.

"_Eu, ficar arrependida por não ter feito isso? Tenha dó né? Com certeza Lene deve estar armando um plano pra eu ficar realmente entediada aqui embaixo e conseqüentemente querer voar. Pois isso decididamente não vai acontecer._

**Tem certeza?**

_Por que, pelo amor de Merlin, você sempre tem que ser contra o que digo? Por que não apóia pelo menos um misera ideiazinha que seja? Nada, nem uma citação do que digo? Por que sempre tem que apoiar as estúpidas idéias do Potter?_

**Não é bem assim, não apoio todas as idéias dele... essa por exemplo, não foi ele que deu não é?**

_Não tem graça, O.K?"_

A ruiva retirou os olhos do livro, e olhou para o céu. Focalizou os três pontinhos borrados voando... Por que não aceitou? Que teimosia toda era essa? Afinal, será que tinha tanto medo assim de andar de vassoura? Ou outro motivo a fez dizer não?

" _Hey, aonde é que aqueles dois estão indo?"_

-------------------

Marlene observou Lily, tentar em vão ler o livro. Sabia que a amiga só não aceitou vir, porque James insistiu, e Lílian Evans nunca concordou com alguma coisa que James Potter tenha dito ou apoiado. Era uma questão de orgulho. Uma boba e infantil questão de orgulho.

O que ela não percebeu foi que um certo maroto a olhava.

Sirius não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, ele sempre fora o maroto mais "galinha" por assim dizer. Por que então, estava sentido tudo aquilo? Por que cada vez que chegava perto dela sentia um frio inexplicável na barriga e as palavras pareciam ter sumido de sua mente? Por que agora via Marlene de uma maneira totalmente diferente? Depois de tantos anos, por que só agora estava sentindo isso?

- Almofadinhas?- James despertou Sirius de seus pensamentos. – Cara, que é que deu em você? Tô te chamando a um século...- James olhou discretamente em direção ao que o amigo estava instantes atrás observando. Sorriu.

- Em mim? Nada. E então vamos jogar ou não?- Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos, agora bagunçados pelo vento.- Ou melhor...hum... Pontas, presumo que você queira ficar sozinho com a Lily, certo?

Pontas notou um certo tom de voz diferente, vindo de Sirius. Um tom de voz nervoso.

- Certo. Mas levando-se em consideração que isso é exatamente o que eu quero a quase três anos...- James olhou para a ruiva sentada a alguns metros de distância.- Qual é o plano Almofadinhas?

- Eu uso todo o meu charme com Lene, e você fica sozinho com a ruiva.- Sirius falou, meio desconcertado. Mas logo assumindo a sua pose normal.

- Até que não é uma má idéia... já que você esta gostando dela.- Ele sorriu ao ver a expressão no rosto do amigo.

- Quê? Eu não estou gostando dela. Eu aqui, tentando fazer a ruivinha passar mais de 5 míseros minutos com você, tarefa quase impossível por sinal, e é desse jeito que você me agradece?- Sirius tinha uma expressão de falsa inocência estampada no rosto.

- Sei, Almofadinhas.- James sorriu.- Você só está sendo solidário, né?

- Obvio meu caro Pontas. Então, vai aceitar a minha proposta?

- Você deve ter posto alguma coisa no meu suco Almofadinhas, porque surpreendentemente eu estou tentado a aceitar uma de suas idéias mirabolantes.

- Minhas idéias são sempre perfeitas Pontas.

James ignorou o comentário.

- Afinal você não tem nada a perder não é? Na pior das hipóteses, você pode levar outro fora da Evans.

- O.K.

"_Por que tenho nítida impressão de que vou me arrepender disso mais tarde?"_

------------------------------------------------------

- Lene, já mencionei como você está bonita hoje?- Sirius sorriu. Observou a franja da garota balançar suavemente com o vento.

- Quando você vem desse jeito, todo meloso e com cantadas baratas, quer dizer que quer algum favor.- Almofadinhas fez cara de ofendido. Depois sorriu.- Desembucha Sirius.

- Bom... eu...eu quero falar com você.- Lene sentiu um frio na espinha quando o olhou nos olhos.

- O quê? Falar comigo? Sirius, o vento afetou seu cérebro?

Almofadinhas bufou, impaciente.

- McKinnon, quer vir logo?

- Ta bom. Não precisa ficar estressado.

---------------------------------------------

"_Onde é que os dois estão indo? Eles não iriam jogar quadribol? PORQUE O POTTER TÁ VINDO PRA CÁ?_ _Há, Meu Merlin... eu mereço."_

James desceu da vassoura e conseqüentemente passou a mão nos cabelos.

- Potter vocês não iam jogar não?

- Perdi a vontade.- Ele sentou ao lado de Lílian.

A ruiva por sua vez o olhou indagadora.

-** Você** não estava com vontade de jogar **quadribol**?

- Pois é. Perdi totalmente a vontade quando você deu a entender que não iria voar.

- Potter, eu não _dei a entender_. Disse com todas as palavras que não iria andar de vassoura.- A ruiva deu o assunto como encerrado.

- Será que eu poderia perguntar por que? – James se encostou na arvore. Lily pôs o livro no chão, desistindo da idéia de tentar ler alguma coisa. Ato que por sinal estava sendo dificílimo de ser realizado nesse final de férias.

O livro agora fechado expunha na capa o título:

_Animagia: um estudo mais aprofundado._

_- _Interessante?

- Como...?

- O livro.- James o apanhou e folheou algumas páginas.

- Bom... não sei.- Ele a olhou.- Não comecei a ler ainda.

- Do jeito que explicam parece ser a coisa mais difícil do mundo.

- Mas é, não? Olha, vamos dizer que vocês três tiveram sorte, o.k? E se algo tivesse saído errado?

- Discordo plenamente. Não foi sorte. Almofadinhas e eu trabalhamos por 3 anos nisso...

- Você e o Sirius?

- É, Pedro só fazia comer. Por que você acha que ele ficou como rato? Por que é mais fácil de se transformar.

- Mas o que vocês fizeram... ou melhor, o que vocês fazem toda lua cheia vai contra as leis do ministério. E se eles soubessem que existem três animagos ilegais?

- Eles não vão descobrir e se por acaso descobrissem deveriam dar um prêmio pra gente, afinal somos animagos desde os 15 anos.- Lílian o olhou com reprovação.- Só estou brincando Lily. Fizemos o que tínhamos que fazer, só isso. Agora, por que você se recusa a andar de vassoura?- Ele sorriu marotamente e arrepiou ainda mais a parte de trás dos cabelos.

- Porque não gosto.

- Lily, você por acaso já andou de vassoura?

" _Por que ele tem que insistir nesse assunto?_

**Por que você tem que ser totalmente contra a esse assunto?**

_Você sabe muito bem o porque..._

**O.K, temos medo de altura. Fala pra ele então.**

_E afinal, vassouras não parecem ser muito amigáveis comigo, não é?_

**Tá falando daquela vez no 1ª ano? A vassoura tava caindo aos pedaços ela não viria até você nem que gritasse com todas as suas forças."**

- Não... Potter, quer parar de sorrir desse jeito?

- Não sabia que você categorizava meus sorrisos Lily.- Lílian retirou uma mecha que insistentemente caia sob seus olhos. James se levantou.- E então que me diz?- Ele estendeu a mão para a ruiva.- Afinal, não é como se eu estivesse te chamando pra sair.

- Se eu não aceitar, você não vai me deixar em paz, não é?- James picou marotamente.- Quero deixar claro Potter, que estou fazendo isso por pura falta de paciência em ter que te agüentar o resto da tarde tagarelando no meu ouvido.

- Está totalmente claro Lily.- James continuava com a mão estendia à garota, mas Lily se levantou sozinha.

Pontas arrepiou mais uma vez os cabelos, murmurou um "_eu já deveria ter previsto_", e apanhou a vassoura.

- Hey, não tinha uma à mais?- Lílian apontou para o objeto.

- Acho que Lene a mandou de volta.

" _COMO É QUE É? EU VOU TER QUE VOAR COM O POTTER? LITERALMENTE?"_

-----------------------------------------------------

Marlene e Sirius se encontravam a uma certa distancia agora, em uma pequena clareira dentro da imensidão verde.

- Então, esperamos aqui até ouvir os "sai fora Potter", " é Evans" e etc...?- Lene sorriu.

- Acho que sim.

- Hum... Lene...- Sirius pegou na mão da garota. Marlene logo a retirou.

- Sirius, pode esquecer o.k? Não sou como as garotas com quem você fica, e você já deveria saber disso.- Ela falou decidida, mas sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta.- Acho melhor voltarmos.- Foi em direção a vassoura, mas sentiu a mão do garoto se fechar sob seu pulso.- Sirius, não...

- Lene, eu... eu estou apaixonado por você.- Marlene se virou na direção do garoto.- você é diferente. Adoro quando você põe o cabelo atrás da orelha, o jeito que você fala, o brilho nos seus olhos... sou apaixonado por você a muito tempo, mas só agora me dei conta disso... pode ter certeza Lene, eu sei que você não é igual as outras garotas.- Sirius foi se aproximando. Marlene não conseguia se mecher. Metade de seu cérebro parecia ter paralisado. E parecia que era justamente a parte motora que tinha entrado em pane.

Sentiu o toque da mão dele em seus cabelos, os profundos olhos azuis pareciam ver o que tinha dentro de si. Acreditava em cada palavra que o maroto havia dito, só não sabia se poderia confiar nele.

- Sirius, eu... eu não sei se consigo confiar no que você disse.- Ela deu um passo pra trás, mas não o bastante para se afastar do maroto.- Eu... eu...- Sirius a pegou pela cintura, sentindo seu coração dar batidas descompassadas...

Lene não sabia que o beijo dele poderia causar tamanha avalanche de sentimentos e sensações nela. Sentiu seu coração acelerar ainda mais, os pelos de sua nunca se arrepiaram quando ele passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, o perfume dele impregnando seu cérebro, a sensação de que nada no mundo poderia estragar o que estava sentindo agora.

Os dois se separaram devagar. Como se receassem o que estava por vir.

- Eu... eu... não sei.- Lene o olhou nos olhos. As lagrimas se formando no seus. Como saber se ele não viraria novamente galinha quando as aulas começassem?

---------------------------------------------------------

- Lily, sobe logo.- James já tinha montado na vassoura, e agora estava planando no ar.

- Potter, eu... tenho que falar... uma coisa...hum... tenho medo de altura, o.k?

- Bom, damos um jeito.- James sorriu.- Então vai subir ou não?

Lílian ficou atrás do garoto e conseqüentemente teve que pegar na cintura dele. Alem de sentir o cheiro que exalava, claro.

" _Não olha pra baixo... não olha pra baixo... não olha pra baixo... vai dar tudo certo se você não olhar pra baixo... Aí meu Merlin... eu não posso deixar transparecer que estou nervosa desse jeito... conhecendo o Potter ele vai usar isso e me atazanar pelo resto do ano._

**Vai dizer que o perfume dele é ruim?**

_Quem falou em perfume? O.k, ele é cheiro... mas e daí? O sol já ta se pondo?"_

Lílian não havia notado que estava vendo um lindo pôr-do-sol, sentada em uma vassoura junto com James Potter, o garoto que ela tanto odiava. Não havia notado que tinha passado suas mãos totalmente pela cintura do garoto, junto com seu queixo que agora se localizava no ombro do garoto, não havia notado que James pegava em suas mãos, e também não havia notado que ele tinha um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

Quando a ruiva notasse isso, bom... vamos dizer que os tímpanos de James são bastante fortes.

_N/A: O próximo capitulo vai ser crucial já que deve ser o ultimo ou o penúltimo. Mas a continuação não vai demorar... to cheia de idéias nessa minha cabecinha... bom, se vocês gostaram, apertem o botãozinho aí embaixo e façam uma autora feliz! Please!_

_Beijuxx!_

_Paty Evans_


	8. Brigas e reconciliações

_N/A: Atualizei bem antes do previsto. Tô ficando inteligente né? Sinceramente não sei o que deu em mim pra escrever tão rápido..._

_MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!_

**Bia Black**: Claro que vou continuar lendo suas fics, elas são D! Que bom que você gostou do capitulo! E pode esperar uma continuação sim, viu? Beijuxx!

**miss Jane Poltergeist:** esse não vai ser o ultimo capitulo e você vai ver o porque. Há, e pode deixar a review enorme que eu não me importo. Adoro escrever e que escrevam reviews grandes pra mim! Continua lendo! Beijuxx!

**Laura:** Sirius se declarando é um verdadeiro milagre né? Mas tenho quase certeza de que ele ta realmente apaixonado... continua lendo... Beijuxx!

**Any Lílian Potter:** Que bom que você gostou do capitulo! Lene ta apaixonada sim, ela só ta com medo de confiar e depois se arrepender... mas... acho melhor eu não falar nada... lê o capitulo e me diz o que achou ta? Beijuxx!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: **hey, vai ter continuação... não vou parar tão cedo... que bom que você está gostando da fic! Beijuxx!

**Eowin Symbelmine:** que bom que você voltou a deixar reviews! O Sirius é muito fofo mesmo... bom, Sirius, James e Remo... continua lendo... Beijuxx!

**Shakinha: **que bom que você gostou da fic! Vai acabar só essa primeira parte... prometo que a continuação não vai demorar pra sair! Beijuxx!

**camila barretto: **que bom que você gostou do capitulo, milla! Beijuxx!

**MahBrazil:** Lily, tem se pego em atos que ela voluntariamente nunca faria huahuahua... que bom que você está gostando da fic! Beijuxx!

**gaby granger: **ela é má mesmo... mas vamos dizer que ela tem seus motivos não? Fiquei muito feliz por você ter gostado da fic! Beijuxx!

_E agora, o capitulo:_

** Capitulo 8: Brigas e reconciliações**

Dúvidas e incertezas nos sondam todos os dias. Algumas destas mais importantes ou que nos martelam a cabeça até tomarmos uma decisão sobre as mesmas. Outras ficam guardadas em nosso intimo esperando...

" _Tenho passado tempo demais olhando para esse teto._

**Você tem passado tempo demais pensando nele.**

_Vou ignorar o comentário desnecessário O.K? "_

-------------------------------------------

James não conseguia pregar os olhos. Cada vez que os fechava, a ruiva lhe aparecia. O seu sorriso, o jeito de falar, suas idéias, seu mau humor (_ até isso fica lindo nela)_. Lílian era diferente das outras garotas. Ela sempre foi _a garota._

_A garota_ que sempre amou, _a garota_ que nunca lhe deu atenção, _a primeira garota_ a lhe dizer _não_, _a garota_ que fica linda de qualquer jeito, _a garota_ que, quando sorri, faz seu estomago desaparecer e seu coração acelerar de uma maneira inexplicável, _a garota_ que lhe causa calafrios quando o olha com aqueles orbes verdes, _a única garota_ por quem sente ciúmes, _a garota_ que faz com que ele arrepie ainda mais os cabelos em sinal de nervosismo,

_e por que meu Merlin ela foi a única garota a me odiar?_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Marlene se apoiava no parapeito da janela. Puxou o casaco mais para si quando uma gélida rajada de vento a atingiu no rosto.

Como poderia pensar que Sirius algum dia se apaixonaria por ela?

As garotas que ficavam com o maroto eram o total oposto dela: só sabiam falar sobre si e o que aconteciam com elas. Conclusão: pensam que o universo giram em torno de seus umbigos.

E Lene nunca foi esse tipo de garota. Na verdade ela sempre teve um jeito bem moleca, fosse pelas roupas que vestia, fosse pelas suas atitudes e opiniões.

Como Sirius Black poderia ter se apaixonado por ela?

------------------------------------------------------

Almofadinhas já tinha dado umas 3 voltas completas pelo quarto.

Tinha que ter um jeito de convencer Marlene de que ele estava realmente apaixonado...

Agora entendia. Sempre havia gostado dela, mas tinha medo. Sirius Black com medo? Esse era certamente um sentimento que Sirius nunca deixava transparecer. Mas era verdade. Tinha medo de perdê-la.

Agora não conseguia mais esconder o que sentia.

Tinha que ter um jeito de convencê-la...

-----------------------------------------------

Lílian acordou com um mal-estar inexplicável.

" **Espera um pouquinho... inexplicável... não sei... devido aos acontecimentos... não é?**

_Não tem nada haver, foi só uma coincidência._

**Sei... coincidência? Será que você não consegue admitir que ele mexeu com você?**

_Não vou dizer que não. Ele mexeu sim. Satisfeita? Ele só me fez acreditar que estava certa o tempo todo._

**Vamos dizer que você também não foi um poço de ternura não é?**

_Quer saber? eu cansei! Cansei de você e do Potter. Vê se desaparece!"_

Lembrava-se de ter sonhado com algo inquietante, só não sabia o que poderia ser.

Depois de um demorado banho, desceu e encontrou Marlene já acordada, na cozinha. Lene tentava em vão engolir algumas torradas.

Não havia contado a amiga o que acontecera. Não havia mencionado o grito que dera em James. Não tinha contado a ela o que ele lhe dissera depois:

**Flashback:**

- Evans, eu não fiz nada.- Ele sorria, mas falava com um tom meio chateado.

- _**Não** _fez **_nada_**?- Lílian estava da cor de seus cabelos.- Potter... você... você... me fez andar nesse troço! - Apontou para a vassoura imóvel no chão.

- Como é que é? **Eu** te obriguei? Evans será que você não pode admitir que nem tudo sai do jeito que você planeja? Que eu posso não ser essa aberração que você...- James parou, arrepiando ainda mais os cabelos.

- Que você o quê Potter?

- Nada Evans. Esquece.- Ele já não sorria. Caminhou na direção contraria a da ruiva. Estava farto.

- Potter... você não pode me deixar aqui. Não... não pode fazer isso!

- Isso o quê? Evans, eu cansei. – Ele se virou, caminhando em direção a ruiva. – Cansei de ser pisoteado. Cansei de me rebaixar... cansei de tentar mostrar pra você que não sou o que você pensa de mim.- Lílian sentiu o coração acelerar.- Faço de tudo pra você ver que não sou tão ruim quanto você pensa,... mas Lily, eu sou eu mesmo. Não posso mudar o modo com que encaro a vida se você só me despreza.- Lílian olhou fundo naqueles olhos esverdeados. Só o que James queria era abraçá-la...- Queria que você me conhecesse melhor, mas acho que não vai dar em nada, não é? Afinal você me odeia Evans...

- Você por acaso pensa que sou igual as outras garotas com quem você fica, Potter? Pois pode ficar sabendo que não sou! É por isso que somos diferentes! Você sempre foi imaturo, prepotente e egoísta. Fala que é você mesmo?Pois bem seja você mesmo e me deixe em paz!

Lílian não conseguia se mover, não conseguia falar. Deixou James desaparecer pela escuridão.

**Fim do Flashback.**

- Lily? – Lene olhava preocupada para os olhos fora de foco da amiga.- Lily, você está bem?

- Hã... tô... tô ótima.- Marlene a olhou com desconfiança.- Já disse que estou bem Lene.

A ruiva sentou-se junto à amiga. Serviu-se de suco de abóbora e torradas.

- Acho melhor irmos agora cedo ao Beco Diagonal, sabe? Se esperarmos os garotos, vamos demorar demais.- Lily, que não estava com a mínima vontade de encontrar James, concordou.

As duas ficaram caladas o resto do café da manhã, folheando o profeta Diário de vez em quando, a procura de alguma notícia suspeita ou diferente, mas não havia nada de interessante no jornal.

Como estava muito cedo, o Beco Diagonal ainda não estava cheio de bruxos e bruxas cheios de sacolas e pacotes. Assim, as duas rapidamente compraram todo o material de que precisavam e tiveram tempo para tomar um sorvete.

- Lily, hum... ontem... bom...- Marlene olhava fixamente para o sorvete de chocolate.

- Lene quer falar logo?

- Ontem, quando eu e Sirius deixamos você sozinhos...

- Como é que é? Então foi um complô contra mim? Muito bonito... Pois saiba que não deu em nada. Briguei com ele de novo.- Lílian cruzou os braços, chateada.

- Outra vez?

- É, mas isso não vem ao caso.- Não queria contar a briga. Já tinha sido bastante ruim sem ter que repetir tudo de novo. - Lene, fala logo.

- Bom, eu e Sirus...

Marlene contou tudo a Lílian. A ruiva ficou sem ação, não sabia o que dizer.

Sirius **apaixonado?**

- Olha Lene, sou muito suspeita pra falar. Você sabe o que acho das atitudes do Sirius em relação as garotas. Por isso mesmo é que acho que você deve seguir seu coração. Pode parecer meio clichê, mas sempre funcionou contigo.

---------------------------------------------------------

- Onde foi que você combinou com o Aluado, Pontas? – Os dois passavam apressados pelos bruxos e bruxas cheios de sacolas e pacotes de diferentes tamanhos.

- Na frente do Gringotes. – James não estava de bom humor.- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso Sirius?

- Absoluta.

Remo estava com a aparência cansada, como a de quem tem um peso enorme a carregar, mas mesmo assim exibiu o costumeiro sorriso maroto ao ver os amigos.

- Almofadinhas, vejo que está decidido.

- Com certeza Aluado. Você por acaso viu as duas por aí? – Almofadinhas passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo com que caíssem ainda mais sob seus olhos.

- Estão na sorveteria.

- Sirius você pirou de vez.- James arrepiou os cabelos ao localizar os longos cabelos ruivos presos num bonito rabo de cavalo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

- Olha o Remo ali, Lily.- Lílian, que estava sentada de costas para o banco, virou-se para localizar o amigo, mas deu de cara com um par de bonitos olhos azuis.

- Dean!- Deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Marlene o abraçou.

- Que bom encontrar as duas. Acabei de chegar. Então, como foram as férias?

Lílian e Marlene se entreolharam:

- Hum... ótimas.

- Super entediantes. E as suas?

- Viajei. Fui pra Espanha, mas voltei logo. Papai teve uns problemas no Ministério pra resolver.

----------------------------------------------

A meio caminho, Almofadinhas parou.

Mas o que **ele** estava fazendo **aqui?** E que historia é essa de sair abraçando Marlene?

James também não estava gostando nada dessa historia desse tal de Bones ficar dando beijinhos na **sua** Lily.

E Aluado? Bom, dado as circunstancias era o único que conseguia sorrir com a situação.

Os dois foram pisando duro em direção as garotas, com Remo atrás.

" _Hey... o quedeu nosdois?_

**Tão com uma cara... acho que acabaram de matar alguém... ou melhor... acho que eles vão matar alguém... uma alguém que não para de pegar nas mãos de Marlene.**

_Não falei pra você desaparecer?"_

- Bones? – Sirius olhou para o garoto.

- Black.- Eles apertaram as mãos.- Potter, Lupin.

- Bones. Chegou agora ou já estava de saída?- James olhou para Lílian. Mas ela estava falando com Remo.

- Já estava de saída. Tenho que comprar umas coisas ainda. A menos que as garotas queiram vir comigo.

Lílian não estava com a mínima vontade de ficar sozinha com James, assentiu com a cabeça. Não sabia dizer o porque, mas assim que viu o maroto sentiu um aperto na garganta.

Marlene estava tentando criar coragem para falar com Sirius. Mas este desistiu do plano, e decidiu falar logo com a garota antes que o outro o fizesse.

- Lene, será que eu poderia falar com você?

- Hum... claro.

Eles andaram até uma parte mais calma, onde as lojas eram mais espaçadas e com menos gente.

- Lene, olha, passei a noite em claro, pensando num jeito de fazer você acreditar em mim. Pensei até em me ajoelhar na frente de todo mundo...- Lene o olhou com um sorriso maroto.- Mas aí, vi você com aquele tal de Bones...- Sirius despenteou os cabelos.- Marlene, eu sou completamente apaixonado por você, quero ficar perto de você, quero que você conte comigo pra todas as horas, quero que o mundo todo saiba que sou apaixonado por você.- Ele pegou na mão da garota e pôs a outra no bolso do casaco. De dentro dele retirou um anel de prata bem fino, muito bem trabalhado. Na parte interna do anel as letras finas e floreadas formavam os dois nomes: _Sirius e Marlene._

Marlene o olhou nos olhos.

- Lene, você quer ser a minha namorada?

Quem se importava que a amizade deles nunca mais seria a mesma? Afinal valia a pena correr o risco, não valia?E ele estava sendo tão lindo... A garota sentiu vontade de pular, gritar pra todo mundo que o amava também... mas a primeira coisa que fez foi dar um abraço no garoto e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- É claro que eu quero ser sua namorada Sirius Black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Você e o James brigaram de novo?- Remo olhou de esguelha para James, que falava com Dean, mas tinha os olhos em Lílian.

- Ele não me deixa em paz Remo. Não sou como as garotas com quem fica.

- Mas ele sabe disso Lily. Ele sabe isso de trás pra frente.

- Então porque não me deixa em paz?

- Porque ele é louco por você. Mas seja o que for que você tenha dito a ele, parece de dessa vez surtiu efeito.

- Como?

- Almofadinhas comentou que ele deu a entender que desistiu de você.

" _Potter... desistiu de mim? Como... quando... não pensei que... _

**Mas o que é isso agora? Você deveria estar soltando fogos... finalmente James Potter desistiu de você...**

_Por que estou me sentindo tão mal? Por que estou me sentindo vazia?_

_Esqueça o Potter. É, ele nunca foi nada para mim mesmo." _

_N/A: Hey, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. E sim, provavelmente o próximo deve ser o ultimo._

_Please deixem reviews!_

_Beijuxxx!_

_Paty Evans _


	9. Aquele do Final

_N/A: Demorei pra atualizar né? Mas aqui estou com mais um capitulo..._

_Resolvi incluir uma musica neste cap. É da Avril Lavigne e se chama Why, acho ela linda e estava ouvindo ela quando escrevi o capitulo, então resolvi botá-la._

_Espero que vocês gostem..._

---------------- **Capitulo 9 --------------**

_Aquele do final_

**Why, do you always do this to me?  
**Por que, você sempre faz isso comigo?

**Why, couldn't you just see it through me?  
**Por que, você não pode simplesmente ver através de mim?

**How come, you act like this  
**Como, você age dessa maneira?

**Like you just don't care at all  
**Como se não se importasse?

**Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
**Você espera que eu acredite que eu fui a única a me apaixonar?

Mas o que tinha acontecido com as tranqüilas férias que planejara?

_Nem tudo acontece do jeito que planejamos..._

De todos os jeitos _esse_ certamente não seria o mais indicado ou o que escolheria. Mas pensando bem... ela havia escolhido passar o fim de férias na casa de Lene, não havia?

E por quê, afinal, ficara desse jeito?

Por que não sentira que fora melhor assim?

Por que se sentia vazia?

Por que sentia que uma parte sua estava incompleta?

E afinal, por que estava sentindo tudo isso só porque _ele_ demonstrara ter ficado chateado?

"**Você está sentido falta dele."**

E por que essa bendita consciência só aparece para dar frases desconexas e sem sentido?

Não o vira mais depois que saíram do Beco Diagonal. Soube por Lene, que ele e Sirius foram passar o restante das férias na casa de Remo.

Dia 30. Sinceramente... parecia uma eternidade desde que chegara. Tantas coisas aconteceram... certas decisões que não pareciam nada viraram sua vida de cabeça pra baixo.

Agora, estava prestes a voltar a Hogwarts. Pronta para enfrentar o que viesse. Bom, pronta não seria a palavra correta. Achava que ainda não estava preparada para deixar a escola. Saber que esse seria seu ultimo ano... enfrentá-lo com todos os problemas e alegrias... Sabia que não iria ser fácil. Quem diria que ela, estaria com receio de deixar a escola? Ela, que sempre planejou seu futuro, agora não conseguia ver direito o amanhã.

Tinha o estranho pressentimento que uma sombra pairava sob suas cabeças escurecendo aos poucos tudo ao seu redor, pronta para atacar quando chegasse a hora.

** I can feel I can feel you near me, even though you're far away**

Eu posso sentir, eu posso sentir você, perto de mim, mesmo quando você está bem longe

**I can feel I can feel you baby, why  
**Eu posso sentir, eu posso sentir você baby, por que?

O vento frio de setembro balançava as árvores. O outono chegara mais cedo esse ano.

- Lily?- Marlene sentou ao seu lado.- Te procurei por todos os lugares... que foi?

- Nada. Só vim me despedir do lago.- A ruiva abraçou os joelhos. – Não foi ver o Sirius?

Lene balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Não acho que tenha necessidade. Afinal vou ver ele amanhã... A menos que eu tenha um motivo real para ir na casa do Remo.

Lílian a olhou em duvida se queria saber o motivo com o qual Marlene iria a casa de Remo.

- Você sabe que não precisa ficar desse jeito, não sabe? É só pedir desculpas a ele.

Lílian viu o fino reflexo da lua no lago...

Não queria que ele tivesse raiva sua. Não queria pensar que Potter não falaria mais com ela. Não queria ter essas atitudes com ele. Estava cansada, cansada de tentar fazê-lo desistir. Mas será que era isso mesmo que ela realmente queria?

" _O que eu faço?_

_Você continua a me deixar falando sozinha?_

_Ficar sem falar comigo não vai adiantar de nada. Você só vai sentir remorso depois. E se eu tomar a decisão errada? Se eu tomar a decisão errada, porque só uma parte de mim está funcionado? _

**Você não vai querer saber a minha opinião. Afinal, quem foi que me mandou desaparecer?"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's not supposed to feel this way**

Não é certo sentir-se desse jeito

**I need you, I need you  
**Eu preciso de você

**More and more each day  
**Mais e mais a cada dia

**It's not supposed to hurt this way  
**Não é certo machucar desse jeito

**I need you, I need you, I need you  
**Eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você

**Tell me, are you and me still together?  
**Me diga, você e eu ainda estamos juntos?

**Tell me, do you think we can last forever?  
**Me diz, você acha que podemos durar para sempre?

**Tell me, why?  
**Me diz, por que?

- Pontas será que dá pra você parar de andar de um lado pro outro? Afinal, pra quê tanto drama? Ainda não entendi o porque de termos de que sair da sua casa.- Almofadinhas virou em direção a Remo, sentado em uma confortável poltrona.- Nada contra vim pra cá Aluado... mas eu não estava tentado a vir, se é que você me entende.- Sirius sorriu marotamente.- Quando finalmente consigo conquistar Lene, ele inventa de desistir da Evans.

- Almofadinhas... cala a boca. E deixa da ser idiota.- James decididamente não estava de bom humor.- Como se você fosse conseguir ficar mais de um mês com ela.

- Como é que é? - Sirius se levantou da poltrona.- Olha aqui James, se você está de mau humor, chateado, revoltado, não tem problema. Agora, só não vem descontar em nós, O.K?

James olhou para Remo.

- Ele tem razão.- Aluado virou para Sirius.- Você está sendo egocêntrico Almofadinhas. – Sirius se jogou de volta na poltrona, indignado de que o egocêntrico ali fosse ele.

- Egocêntrico, sei...- Murmurou baixinho.

Pontas sentou no sofá, de braços cruzados, olhando fixamente para o fogo crepitando na lareira.

Lílian Evans... será que ela o odiava?

Tinha que esquecê-la. Tinha que tirá-la da cabeça. Isso não estava levando a nada. Esse sentimento não estava levando a lugar algum. Por que iria continuar insistindo, se aparentemente ela não gostava dele? Se ela parecia a pessoa mais fria que poderia existir quando ele falava com ela...

Tudo bem que ele nunca foi santo nem nada, mas como ela poderia julgá-lo se não o conhecia? Nunca teria Lílian Evans. Ela nunca iria saber o quanto a amava... Tudo por que ela se recusava a deixá-lo entrar em sua vida...

_Como se eu já não tivesse entrado... ou melhor, como se ela já não tivesse entrado na minha._

**Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
**Hey, ouça o que nós não estamos dizendo

**Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
**Vamos jogar um jogo diferente daquele que estamos jogando

**Try, to look at me and really see my heart  
**Tente olhar pra mim e ver meu coração**  
Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
**Você espera que eu acredite que vou deixar nós nos separarmos?

**I can feel, I can feel you, near me, even when you're far away  
**Eu posso sentir, eu posso sentir você, perto de mim, mesmo quando você está bem longe

**I can feel I can feel you baby, why  
**Eu posso sentir, eu posso sentir você baby, por que?

James despertou de seus pensamentos, com a ultima voz que ele esperaria ouvir nesse momento.

- Potter?...

Ajeito os óculos e virou o corpo em direção a voz. Parada, ali, na sua frente, estava Lílian.

E, aparentemente Aluado e Almofadinhas haviam arranjado coisa melhor pra fazer.

- Evans? O que você está fazendo aqui?- Sua voz saiu fraca.

Lílian se aproximou, sentando no sofá.

- Bom, eu...

- Se veio aqui com o propósito de gritar comigo, me chamar de idiota, dizer que me odeia e etc... é melhor você voltar. Não estou de bom humor hoje.

" _Venho aqui, ultrapasso meu orgulho..._

**bobo...**

_pra ele chegar me dando patadas..._

**que por sinal, é o que você faz com ele todos os dias...**

_Não vou aturar isso..._

**O quê? Que você só faz dar patadas nele? **

_Não. Não vou aturar o jeito egocêntrico com que ele fala._

**Ele não está falando _de um jeito egocêntrico, _você é que está querendo arranjar mais uma desculpa pra não fazer o que veio fazer aqui."**

Lílian respirou fundo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

**So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
**Então vá e pense tudo o que você precisa pensar

**Go and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
**Vá e sonhe tudo o que você precisa sonhar

**And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
**Volte pra mim quando você souber como se sente

**I can feel, I can feel you, near me, even though you're far away  
**Eu posso sentir, eu posso sentir você perto de mim mesmo quando você está bem longe

**I can feel I can feel you baby, why  
**Eu posso sentir, eu posso sentir você baby, por que?

- Vim pedir desculpas.- Falou, num sussurro.

- Evans, o que foi que você disse?- James a olhou nos olhos com uma expressão divertida, sentindo seu coração acelerar ao mirar os orbes verdes.

- Queria pedir desculpas, por ter te tratado mal, aquele dia.- Lily tirou de seu campo de visão o castanho esverdeado a sua frente e passou a mirar a lareira.

- Há... bom, você tem que ser mais especifica quanto ao dia Lily, por que desde sempre que você me trata mal.- Arrepiou os cabelos.

- Se você não quer aceitar, tudo bem.- A ruiva levantou do sofá.- Não sei a onde estava com a cabeça quando resolvi fazer isso.

Mas James num impulso rápido segurou o pulso da ruiva.

- Não Evans. Eu aceito as suas desculpas.

Um silencio pairou sobre os dois. James ainda segurava seu pulso, mas agora sem exercer força alguma. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, a respiração acelerada, as bochechas de Lily atingiram um tom rosado. O fino nariz da garota estava quase encostando no dele...

- Bom... hum... acho que vou indo.- A mão dele soltou seu pulso.- Nos vemos amanhã no trem?

- Claro.

A ruiva se encaminhou para a porta. O coração batendo descompassado.

- Potter?

- Evans? – James a olhou, ainda em transe.

- Não se atrase.

- Boa noite pra você também Lily.

Lílian atravessou a porta, sentindo o vento frio no rosto. Como sua vida virara de cabeça pra baixo em 10 dias?

Sentiu uma lágrima teimosa cair dos olhos ao voltar para a casa de Marlene.

O sentimento que lutara todos esses anos para não aparecer, todo o esforço de mostrar para si mesma de que nunca sentiria isso pareciam ter desaparecido, finalmente caiu em si.

Estava gostando de James Potter. Como? Por que? E quando isso acontecera ela não sabia. Também não sabia o que iria acontecer dali por diante. Não queria ser usada. Ela não era esse tipo de garota.

Estava gostando dele, isso era um fato. Mas ele não precisava saber... isso. Ela iria esquecê-lo. Doeria demais se ele fizesse o que fez com as outras garotas. Lílian era orgulhosa demais. E aparentemente não seria James Potter que a faria mudar de idéia.

Aparentemente, eu disse. Porque, no dia seguinte mais um capitulo de sua vida iria começar e ela não sabia o que seria do amanhã. Ninguém da comunidade mágica poderia prever os acontecimentos que estavam por vir.

E Lily? Bom, ela se perguntava Potter, por que por mais que eu tente dizer que não_todos os caminhos me levam a você ?_

**It's not supposed to hurt this way  
**Não é certo machucar desse jeito

**I need you, I need you more and more each day  
**Eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você, mais e mais a cada dia**  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
**Não é certo machucar desse jeito

**need you, I need you, I need you Tell me  
**Eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você, me diz

**It's not supposed to hurt this way  
**Não é certo machucar desse jeito

**I need you, I need you more and more each day  
**Eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você, mais e mais a cada dia

**It's not supposed to hurt this way  
**Não é certo machucar desse jeito

**I need you, I need you, I need you  
**Eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você

**Tell me, are you and me still together?  
**Me diz, você e eu, ainda estamos juntos?

**Tell me, do you think we can last forever?  
**Você acha que podemos durar para sempre?

**Tell me, why**

_ N/A: Ultimo capitulo... mas não pensem que vocês vão ser ver livre de mim por muito tempo não, viu?_

_Já comecei a escrever a continuação, mas só vou postar se vocês deixarem reviews para uma autora que não consegue deixar a imaginação (que já é pouca e vem a intervalos sem freqüência alguma,) fluir se não receber críticas.._

_Queria agradecer a todo mundo que teve a paciência de ler a fic : _**miss Jane Poltergeist, Bia Black, Laura, camillaqurjao, Bruna Granger Potter, Shakinha, aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe, Eowin Symbelmine, camila barreto, lahra, gaby granger.**

_EU REALMENTE ESPERO QUE VOCÊS TENHAM GOSTADO DA FIC..._

_Bom... é isso..._

_Há, antes de ir queria fazer uma propagandazinha pra vocês lerem _Pensamentos e Mudanças_, please leiam e digam o que acharam..._

_Beijuxx e até a continuação..._

_Paty Evans _


End file.
